Xev
by Matson2012
Summary: A fantasy novel telling the story of a young soldier named Xev who becomes a great warrior, magician, dragon rider and more throughout his journeys across worlds. Please let me know if you would like me to continue writing this story because I will even if its only for one person :) A review would be kind as well. Thank you :)
1. Prelude

* Hello :) Before you begin I would like to add a thanks for an interest in my story and a review would be kind. Enjoy ;)

Prelude

She was on her usual rounds scouting the area for any signs of the enemy's spies and assassins. Adorning her dark purple tunic, her hood of similar colour drawn over her head. Her face was masked by a black veil eyes glowing a faint violet within. It was a cool crisp night and she struggled to keep from shivering. A light fog hung low to the ground and it slowly flowed between the trees occasionally illuminated by a blue or purple glow from the forest's exotic vegetation.

As the time came for her to return back to the rebel headquarters she felt something unusual while keeping to the shadows along a path lined with large trees on either side. Something was watching her, its eyes stabbing into her back. She stopped and turned quickly drawing both her razor sharp daggers that had a dark violet mist writhing along their blades. The path was barely illuminated by the moon light and she could see only a silhouette of a man stood frozen some fifty yards away obscured by the fog.

A great power emanated from the being and she felt it trying to suffocate her. Dread overwhelming her entire body she began to slowly back away heart pounding. The thing disappeared in a swirl of dark clouds and vanished.

She turned on her heels and cloaked herself with magic and dashed off towards headquarters. Legs covering ground faster than any assassin in her guild. Nearing the end of the forest it reappeared in front of her and sent a wave of dark magic that slammed into her sending her back several yards. She was protected from most of the blast from her wards but felt the drain on her energy heavily. Still cloaked it couldn't see her but undoubtedly felt her presence.

She dashed forward and shadow stepped next to the being embedding her dagger deep into its side with her right hand. The enchanted dagger broke through its wards and erupted in a violent explosion. The bright flash illuminated the entire forest for a split second then violently disintegrated a wide swath of vegetation. The explosion had sent her flying from the forest and into an open field.

Standing up unharmed from the blast she peered through the clearing smoke. The being rushed out at her with a menacing dagger extended. Uncloaked, she sidestepped the charge and spun around. It swung and stabbed at her furiously. Elegantly dodging all of its attacks she snuck her blade underneath its arm. The blade went clean through the inside of its arm and it dropped its dagger jumping back in pain. Then it appeared instantly before her and grabbed her neck with its uninjured arm raising her off the ground. She kicked it in the stomach and cut at its arm which should have severed it but it remained attached.

Summoning what energy she had left before the being crushed her neck, she cast a spell which caused the dark figure to erupt in a green toxic mist. It released her clutching at its face and she stabbed the being in the chest multiple times before she ran off leaving the creature burning and screaming in the field then it vanished instantly and silence enveloped the field. The only sound she heard was her heavy breathing and light footsteps as she ran.

The door burst open to the tavern and she rushed between the tables towards the bar where her accomplice was stood polishing a mug. Everyone turned and stared at her. The bard stopped playing his melody, a large man with a dirty beard spilled his beer. The man behind the bar put the mug down immediately. She stopped before him.

"Everything's fine here. Back to your business folks." said the inn keeper and leaned close to her. After a few moments they resumed their clamour.

"I was chased by a Shade." she said quietly between breaths.

"Are you ok? Did he follow you here?" asked the man his eyes started to glow silvery blue worry in his voice.

"I'm fine and I can't be sure. I did some damage but he can't be killed easily. You must leave and take the amulet somewhere far away. It's not safe here any more. Go quickly we will keep in touch."


	2. Chapter 1: Dreasfjord

A Novel: Xev

Chapter 1: Dreasfjord

Xev stood in the middle of the sparring field feeling the familiar weight of his short sword held low behind him in his right hand as he carefully eyed his opponent. It was midday, the suns blistering heat on his back. Xev was extremely tired from the hard training all afternoon. He noticed slight weaknesses in his opponent, the shorter reach, the unbalanced stance but it did not matter as they were both evenly matched swordsmen. They circled slowly waiting for the right time to engage.

Xev dashed forward, side stepping a slash and caught the man on the left shoulder and he stumbled back. Xev waited for him to regain himself. The man smiled as he got up from one knee and raised his sword overhead. Xev deflected the overhead blow to the side and kicked the man's right leg out from under him. He stumbled back but this time regained his self quickly and charged at Xev, throwing blow after blow as Xev tried to block each attack. His speed proved too much and Xev received a bruise on the left thigh and right arm. Soon after Xev lost feeling in his arm and dropped his sword. Most soldiers would be finished but he was equally good with his left. Xev grabbed the sword with his left hand and parried two incoming slashes. Xev then counter attacked but each lightning fast slash to the throat was blocked.

They broke off to catch their breath, slowly circling again. This time his opponent was the first to attack. Swinging his sword from the right Xev quickly brought his sword across and blocked it. Using the momentum from his attack the fighter quickly spun around and Xev received a welt on his left shoulder. As he disengaged from the attack Xev felt his left arm start to feel weak. Xev had to end the duel quickly so he charged toward the fighter in a fury of right and left slashes, overheads, backhands but all were blocked until they both performed the same move which left their swords still beside their necks. The duel was over, a draw. They lowered their swords and fell to their knees panting.

"Excellent duel!" bellowed the sword master in his deep voice while clapping. "The finest fighters here" he then smiled. "I am impressed." He spoke silently and the red glowing wards vanished from their swords.

"You fought well" said Zanir. He rose to clasp Xev on his shoulder.

"As did you" Xev said laughing with signs of his injuries showing on his face.

Most of the duels between them ended in a similar fashion. After all they were brothers. Xev was the oldest by one year. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, medium built and average height. His brother Zanir had longer dark brown hair, blue eyes, heavy built and was six feet even. At a young age their father had pressured them to become soldiers, the defenders of the Legion. So it was fitting they join the army when they were able. Xev decided to wait for his younger brother to turn 17 before he joined so they could start proper training at the same time.

Xev's family lived in the city of Dreasfjord close to the sea. It was a well sized trading city to the far East of the empire. Many ships came from the surrounding cities to dock and trade near its harbour making Dreasfjord a somewhat prosperous city. Xev's family was not extremely wealthy like the ones that owned trading businesses so they lived outside the edge of the city in a place called Old Forest. It was a small group of families next to a forest that extended far south and was said to have existed before the race of man had even set foot on the known world. A river also flowed by which separated their home from the city and extended out to the sea and was fed by springs in the great western mountain range called the Frystur Mountains. The Frystur mountain range ran from the north all the way south to distant lands.

The brothers lived with their father who worked as a smith. He helped forge weapons for the empire and sold them to buyers in Dreasfjord. Their father would teach them how to wield different swords, shields, spears, maces, daggers which gave them years of experience prior to training. He also taught them how to forge these weapons.

It had been seven months since the beginning of the brothers training. Every afternoon they spent hours in the sparring field practising with all sorts of weapons and tactics. They were training to become members of the elite guard who defended high ranking officers in the army. So it meant completing the toughest training there was for any mortal man. Although Xev and Zanir were young, they had still beaten many of the others in their training class making them exceptional fighters.

Xev mainly focused on the specialization of daggers and stealth weapons. During his training he had focused on stealth tactics in which he learned how to stay hidden in the shadows, how to disable men quickly and silently and also how to fight at a distance with bows.

Zanir on the other hand focused on shields, swords and maces mainly because he was the heavier and stronger of the two. He was training to be in the thick of battle wearing heavy armor which would protect him in the frontlines.

The Elite Guard did not only want warriors like Zanir but they needed fighters like Xev to help protect archers, mages and the leaders from assassins that may attack from the flanks and rear of the group.


	3. Chapter 2: A Dark Night

Chapter 2: A Dark Night

After duelling, the two brothers left the sparring fields late in the afternoon the sun low in the sky over Dreasfjord. They entered the crowded streets making their way to the southern gate. As they approached the gate a guard waved them through just as the two large doors were about to close for the night. Once outside the city they continued down the cobblestone road across the stone bridge and took a right onto a small dirt path leading to their home.

They lived in a small house atop a hill which was constructed out of stone and wood positioned just outside the tree line of the forest. A small forge nestled to the right of the house where their father worked as a blacksmith. They heard the familiar clang of metal upon metal as they approached. As the boys walked up to the house from the path their father looked up from his work and called out to his sons.

"Ah you've returned! Hello!" he said cheerfully. "How was your day at the training field?" he took his gloves off and extended his arms.

"It was good father." said Xev "We're both tired." He hugged his father.

"We were to duel each other today and it was a draw. We both received a fair share of bruises." Exclaimed Zanir as he hugged his father.

"Ah, it seems the two of you are proving yourselves well then. Come, help me prepare dinner." He turned and walked towards the house his sons following.

Later that night Xev lay on his bed sore from the day and thought about his future. He knew that his training would end in a month's time and that he would then begin his career in the Elite Guard. The empire was not currently at war with any other faction meaning Xev and his brother did not have much to do. He had thought of going to school in Dreasfjord to practice reading and writing.

He continued pondering over the multitude of options that lay before him when he heard a piercing scream that cut through his thoughts. He instantly sat up unsure of what to do. He moved from his bed towards his bedroom window and peered outside. There was nothing but blackness surrounding the house and dim lights from Dreasfjord hundreds of meters away.

Xev heard his door open behind him and saw Zanir rush in.

"Did you hear that Xev, the scream? It was awfully close" He said with a look of confusion and horror on his face.

"Yes. It had to of come from Caldrin's house down the road." Xev turned towards the window again.

Zanir moved to the window beside his brother and looked out.

"I think we should wake father and go out to check. It sounded like a woman had been attacked. We have to make sure." Zanir said as he moved to the bedroom door.

"Wait Zanir I'm unsure of this. Maybe it's just a couple messing about." Xev said.

"That scream was horrifying Xev. There's no way you can believe that that was someone fooling around. Come, we must check, hurry." Zanir turned to leave down the hall towards their father's room.

Xev followed his brother but as they approached their father's door they found it already opened. They looked in and their father wasn't there. They turned and scrambled down the stairs to the main hall. Their father was standing next to the front window with a candle in one hand and a short sword in the other.

"You heard that too boys? Aedren said without turning around. He continued to look outside.

"Yes father. What do you think it was? Should we go check to see if someone needs help? Zanir said with worry in his voice.

"I don't think that sound was human Zanir." He paused for a moment. "Quickly grab your swords and follow me outside." said Aedren earnestly.

The boys armed themselves and they left the house. Their father lit a torch and they continued out into the thick night air. It was a clear night sky and everything was still and silent except for the whisper of the flowing river of in the distance. It took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the faint moon light. The silence was unnerving and it felt hollow, empty as if all time had stopped, surrounding them in darkness. It was extremely claustrophobic.

"We should check out Caldrin's house and see if they've seen any trouble." said Aedren quietly as they came to the dirt road.

Xev looked carefully past the torch light and into the darkness beyond. He could see faint outlines of trees and Caldrin's homestead off to the left of the dirt road some fifty yards away.

"Do you see that? There's fog hanging around Caldrin's home." said Zanir pointing with his sword.

"I can't see it from here." said Aedren. "Let's get up closer."

As the trio took a left off the main dirt road they followed Caldrin's path up to his home. Once they were in full view of the house they noticed a strange hanging shadow that flowed around the bottom of the house. The door was broken from its hinges. A sudden chill struck them all like a wave of ice cold water. They could see their breaths.

"Father what is happening?" said Zanir shivering.

Then they felt a strange energy in the air and they looked around frightened. They felt like something was there with them creating the bone chilling aura. Xev saw a shadowy figure dash from behind the right side of the house and it covered the ground with inhuman speed a trail of darkness behind it.

"Get behind me!" Aedren yelled.

The creature halted atop a small hill a dozen yards from the house and turned around to face the trio. The moonlight directly behind it hid the creature in a dark silhouette while a dense cloud hung close to the ground beneath it. Then came the same gut wrenching wail they had heard before stunning them in place. A second later it leaped through the air heading for the three men. As it came closer Xev saw that it had no legs but flew along the ground above its cloud of darkness. Its arms were outstretched with incredibly menacing fist weapons with long razor sharp blades.

Before anyone could move the creature was upon them. It slashed its blade through Aedren's upheld sword and into his chest and he fell motionless to the ground. Zanir yelled out and with great effort charged the monster slashing through one of its arms. His sword sliced clean through the monsters blade. It was about to strike Zanir with its other blade before Xev lunged forward and stabbed the monster in the back but it didn't seem to do any damage. It turned around and slashed at Xev. He blocked the attack but his sword exploded in two and he was thrown backwards to the ground.

Zanir quickly stabbed the monster twice in the back but before he could swing again the monster turned on him. Zanir sidestepped a blow but the second came too quickly and cut through his shirt and into his left side stopping at his ribs. Zanir yelled out in rage and counter attacked madly. He brought his sword down atop the creatures arm and cut through the fist weapon rendering it useless. The weaponless creature screamed and dashed by Zanir gliding off into the distance leaving Zanir panting.

Xev began to get to his feet and Zanir ran over to help him up. Then they both staggered over to their dying father lying on the ground clutching his wounded chest. Aedren was bleeding profusely and was unlikely to live.

"We must get him to the city quickly Zanir! He's lost a lot of blood and has gone pale!" said Xev anxiously.

"Help me lift him to his feet." Zanir said breathing heavily.

"Zanir! You're side! Let me stop the bleeding." said Xev. He tore off a piece of his shirt.

He quickly rapped a strand of his torn shirt around Zanir's torso tightly to stop the bleeding from his deep gash. Once he was finished they both picked up their father by his arms and raised him off the ground. Holding him up between them they started to head towards Dreasfjord their fathers limp feet dragging in the dirt.


	4. Chapter 3: Fleeing Death

Chapter 3: Fleeing Death

It took all their strength to push on. The adrenaline from the fight had long worn off and now they struggled to carry their father to the safety of Dreasfjord. The bridge came into sight which gave Xev and Zanir the will to continue even though their injured bodies cried out for rest. They were just upon the bridge when another horrifying scream broke out from behind them. Then another from a different direction followed by more faint ones shortly after. The hair on Xev's neck stood on end and shivers ran up his spine.

Crossing the bridge as quickly as their bodies would allow them they saw a watchman above the portcullis.

"You three down there stop where you are!" called the watchmen. "State your business at these late hours!"

"We have been attacked and our father is severely injured can you please let us in we need help!" pleaded Zanir.

The watchmen noticed the crimson blood gathering at their boots then he disappeared behind the wall and the gate was raised. They quickly advanced through and were met by three guards clad in iron armor holding spears.

"We were attacked not long ago by some creature our father needs healers now!" exclaimed Xev before the guards could question why they were demanding entrance into the city at such late hours drenched in blood.

Two of the guards quickly took hold of Aedren and rushed him off down the street to a healer's house with Zanir following behind. The third guard began to question Xev.

"Who did this to you? What happened boy? demanded the large guard.

"We were" Xev was cut off by multiple shrieks and wailing screams from across the bridge beyond the cities lights.

The guard stiffened at the sound clearly frightened. He then yelled up to the watchmen atop the wall.

"What is out there?" worry and fear in the guard's voice. "Do you see anything Baldren?

"Quickly sir you have to call the soldiers to stand guard! What attacked us in not natural! It seems the one that attacked us is not alone and was scouting for the others of its kind." Explained Xev hurriedly.

Out beyond the bridge was a wall of darkness void of the lights emanating from the city and Xev noticed the darkness stirring with shadows. Whatever the thing was that attacked him, more were amassing before Dreasfjord. The guard noticed it as well and ran off down the street to call the army to defend the city from whatever darkness that was about to be released upon Dreasfjord.

Above the watchmen sounded a low bellowing horn to alert the city of an impending siege. Other tower guards sounded more horns and the city began to stir with soldiers gathering outside of barracks' throughout. Soon enough the soldiers began to rush to the southern gate crowding the streets while civilians peered out of windows above with frightened looks upon their faces.

Xev decided it was best for him not to stay near the gate any longer and rushed off to find where his father and brother were taken for healing. He sidestepped a group of soldiers carrying shields and long spears. The streets were loud now bustling with people's voices and sound of marching soldiers.

Xev noticed the same two soldiers who had taken Zanir and Aedren walking towards him.

"Where have you taken my brother and father for healing? I need to see them!" Xev said to the approaching men.

"They are both safe. Do not worry boy. We took them to the mediciner down the street. It's the last building on the right." said one of the Guards. They both took off towards the southern gate.

Xev ran towards the building dodging people, wagons and horses until he was at the door. He knocked on the door to the medicinery while rocking on his heels nervously. He wasn't sure if his father would have made it this long with his wound.

The door opened and a young woman peered outside looking over Xev.

"Yes sir? Can I help you? We are rather busy at the moment." said the young blond woman.

"My father and younger brother are in there I need to see them please." Xev said

The women hesitated for a moment but then opened the door and let Xev inside. The room was fairly large and beds adorned the walls on either side. Zanir lay in a cot next to his father on the left a healer stood over Aedren. Xev moved quickly to them.

"How is he? Xev said to the healer while looking at his father. His face was a pale blue and he was shivering and twitching.

"We have not been able to wake him. I fear he has lost too much blood and will not be able to continue much longer." said the healer seriously.

Zanir was sitting upright on his cot a fresh bandage around his torso covering his stitched wound watching his father's short breaths. Everyone in the room knew that their father was not going to live through such a wound. Tears started to fill the boys eyes and they felt a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, worry and most of all loneliness. Their father was all the family they knew and he would die leaving the two brothers alone.

Outside in the streets came screams and yelling followed by clashes of metal. Fear rose up in Xev's gut. The city was being invaded by more of those dark creatures. He moved to the front door and stepped out into the streets looking towards the southern gate. It was now crawling with hundreds of dark shadowy figures. They were cutting through the cities defences like nothing. Some leaped over the walls screaming through the air and landing upon soldiers tearing them to shreds. Xev saw the death and carnage another wave of adrenaline surged through his veins and he ran back into the medicinery.

"We cannot stay here any longer Zanir!" Xev said frantically. "The monsters are invading the city and have gotten through the gates killing hundreds of soldiers! They will be through here in minutes!"

The look on the healers face and the younger woman were a mix of confusion and horror. They did not know what was heading towards them except that the city was in danger.

Xev and Zanir both stood by their father silently giving their last words. Xev swore he would avenge his father he wanted to find the ones responsible for this horrific mess and kill them. They both turned to leave through the front door.

"You have to trust me. There is evil heading this way you must flee the city." warned Xev to the healer and his nurse before leaving.

Both Xev and Zanir were repulsed at having to leave their father behind but nothing could have been done. They could not escape the city fast enough while carrying their father's body. They knew he would want them to leave him there and flee to find safety.

"We will give him a proper funeral one day Zanir. But for now we have to get out of the city unseen." said Xev while they both ran through the streets towards the southern gate.

As they approached the large battle that continued to rage on near the gate they noticed that the king and his retinue were amongst the chaos. King Alrin, atop his battle steed, was surrounded by his elite guard as they were fending off the dark creatures. Suddenly a stream of blue fire erupted from the center and was hurled towards a creature exploding on contact a wailing scream followed as it was burned to death.

"Die you wretched demons! Leave this land!" thundered King Alrin cutting down a demon with great strength sending two others flailing backwards.

Another stream of blue flame was sent exploding into three demons setting them aflame. This time Xev noticed the magic was coming from a man standing next to the king dressed in elegant silver robes. The man continued to wreak havoc upon the demons sending shockwaves and concussive bursts of energy into the demon ranks.

Behind Xev and Zanir came another company of soldiers marching towards the battle. The two boys were hemmed in the middle of the advancing soldiers and the king's elite guard leaving no room to bypass. No alley ways were between them and the soldiers meaning they were forced into the thick of battle next to the elite guard. The remaining soldiers around the king and his guard were nearly all slain by now.

They had trained for this type of battle they knew how to fight with the grace and strength of the elite guard. Xev picked up a sword from a dead soldier then he and Zanir rushed in to fight amongst them. Without armor the boys had little chance of escaping uninjured.

A few of the nearby guards thought Xev and Zanir were civilians at arms but quickly recognized them both from the training school.

"Stay close!" one of the guards yelled exchanging nods to the two boys.

Two demons came rushing towards Xev with a crazed look of wanting to spill blood in its silver glowing eyes. Zanir and Xev engaged the two demons blocking their lighting fast slashes and counter attacking. Zanir managed to catch one in the side his sword slicing through the demons black chest plate seemingly doing no harm. It screamed in a manic laugh and lashed out with its blade nearly impaling Zanir before Xev lunged forward slicing the demons weapon from its arm.

Without hesitation Zanir jabbed his sword between the demons eyes releasing a purple energy from the wound and instantly the monster fell to the blood drenched ground. A dark fog was hiding it from full view. The second demon was already sending a flurry of blows at Xev. Xev was struggling to defend himself from its inhuman speed and was cut along his left thigh sending a piercing cold pain up his body. Before the demon could finish him a guard and Zanir charged the demon viciously slicing it to death. He realized the demons could only be killed by attacks to its head seeing as they did not have physical legs or a middle torso. They were mainly spirits although their souls existed in their minds.

A second later a massive thundering roar enveloped the area followed by large gusts of wind. Many of the men froze stunned only to be slashed to death by the demons. Xev looked up in the night sky to see a dark beast in dragon form that seemed to be almost an illusion or a haze because he could see the moon through the beast's body. What was most apparent was the glowing purple object inside the beast and a dark figure of a man sitting upon its back.

Then a stream of silver light was shot through the air followed by a massive inferno of purple flame targeted at the group of soldiers behind the king's elite guard. The company of two hundred men were obliterated instantly. Their bodies disintegrated and others blown into buildings.

The king's magician retaliated sending multiple streams of blue flame at the dark dragon. It dodged a few but one dissipated meters from hitting its target from a ward shielding it. The man atop of the dragon sent another stream of silver light this time targeting the king's mage but it was absorbed by a blue shield that appeared surrounding him.

"Fall back! cried the man in silver robes. He summoned a larger shield enveloping the entire king's elite guard. "I cannot hold this much longer!"

The guard started to make a fighting retreat while the demons chased them and the dragon and rider sent a bombardment of magic on the shield. It broke multiple times after each bombardment only to be recast although the mage was being quickly drained of energy.

They were making their way to the kings hold slowly fighting off the demons advance. Another blast of purple fire from above exploded disintegrating the mages shield killing the remaining handful of elite guards and knocking king Alrin off of his steed. Xev and Zanir were thrown to the ground with their leather clothes charred. The mage had lost consciousness and fell limp to the ground.

King Alrin slowly got to one knee using his sword as balance. He was clad in gold plated armor adorned in his black cape with bear fur behind his shoulder pads. His helm had been blasted from his head during the fall. He heard the dragon roar menacingly and then glide through the smoke filled air landing heavily before him and his slain guard.

Deep radiating laughter came from the man atop the dragon. He slowly undid the leather straps from his sattle and stepped to the ground his armored boots making a thud. He drew his dark purple hand and a half sword while walking to stop before the kneeling king.

"King Alrin." The dark rider said smiling. "I am grateful for your kind gesture but you see I am not your king. Now rise before me or I will remove your head from your neck!"

King Alrin slowly got to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Excellent. You do know why I am standing before you and taking your city yes? Please explain to me King." The dark rider said mockingly.

"You are here because you a deranged mad bastard! You only seek power and control of this land! You will not prevail Vreaza! I swear on my grave you will die before you succeed!" thundered the king.

"Incorrect. For far too long you have neglected my empire. You have refused to aid in my military endeavours. You have grown old and selfish Alrin. Now I will take what rightfully belongs to me!" yelled the dark rider his eyes began to glow a shade of purple and a black shroud began to form around him.

"You will fall Vraeza!" bellowed King Alrin as he charged towards the dark rider.

Vraeza could have easily slain King Alrin with his dark magic but instead fought him blade on blade.

Vraeza side stepped the king's charge and kicked him with the point of his iron boot in the side sending the king off balance. Furious, the king lashed out with his sword but was parried and then he was slammed in the face instantly by the dark rider's fist. Blood drained from the king's nose and he staggered backwards. They engaged again, the king slashed at the dark rider but he swatted his sword away and spun around slicing through the kings chain mail on his left arm above his grieves. It severed his arm clean through and the king screamed and slashed one last time but Vraeza knocked his sword from his hand effortlessly and kicked the kings leg out snapping it at the knee.

King Alrin's mage began to regain consciousness as did Xev and Zanir. They slowly got to their feet only to see Vraeza about to slay their king.

"Stop you wretched monster!" yelled the mage. He sent a jet of blue flame towards Vraeza. It slammed into his back knocking him aside. He then drew his long thin sword from the silver sheath at his side.

Vraeza turned on the mage and leapt forward casting a dark shield around him. He met mid-flight with the mages blade. The force would have obliterated any normal blade.

Vraeza shoved the mage from him proving his superior strength. They continued exchanging blows and throwing fire and dark energy at each other. Their defences were holding up until the mage overwhelmed Vraeza's shroud and lashed out with lightning fast speed stabbing through the dark riders black breast plate and through his shoulder. The rider hissed in rage and his dragon roared and sent a jet of purple flame towards the mage burning through his remaining ward. Vraeza retreated clutching his wounded shoulder that was spewing out crimson blood and leapt up onto his dragon.

"We will continue this fight mage!" spat the dark rider as his dragon shoved of the cobble stone road and soared away. His wound would take more than magic to mend as it was deep.

Xev and Zanir were still dazed from the blast that broke through the mages shield. They were also shocked at the events that had transpired the past few hours. Their king lay dying and they stumbled over to him. The mage had already knelt by him and was whispering under his breath.

"Will he make it sir?" asked Xev kneeling next to the mage.

"I cannot mend his severed arm and he has lost much blood. It will fester before it heals. The rider's sword is enchanted with a dark magic that slows healing. I'm afraid he will not live. It is best to end his suffering here." said the mage.

"Valon, you must flee the city. It has already fallen. First, take my life. I cannot make it out alive I will only slow you down. Tell the other kingdoms that Vraeza has taken Dreasfjord. We cannot lose you Valon. You have served me well…" the king's voice grew weaker as he struggled to remain conscious from loss of blood.

Valon laid his hand on Alrin's chest and a blue glow appeared. The king's breath stopped and he was dead.

"Quickly, we have to flee the city before the demons catch us. Follow me I know a way to the eastern gate." said Valon as he walked off at a brisk pace.

The two boys followed Valon through dark alley ways sticking to the shadows. They came before an opening to a road that led to the eastern gate but there were 5 demons slaughtering a group of people in the street. The trio was too weak to help them. They left the alley way turning right ducking behind wagons and managed to slip away undetected.

Soon they came before the eastern gate which had been destroyed the ground littered with wooden splinters. They dashed through and out into the fields beyond the city.


	5. Chapter 4: A Path Renewed

Chapter 4: A Path Renewed

It was still in the early hours of the morning the sun had not risen above the horizon when the trio made it to a forest a mile from Dreasfjord. They stopped and turned to catch a glimpse of the city as it burned, the orange flame glowing in the night. The screams of the dying were gone by the time they made it to the forest edge.

Everything Xev and Zanir knew had been stripped from them in one night, their father murdered, their home city burned. All Xev wanted to do was sleep and wake up in a perfect dream world and forget all that had happened. He feared he would go mad if he dwelled on the events of past.

"We need to make camp in the cover of the trees. No fire tonight else we risk being seen." said Valon as he turned and began making his way into the forest, clearing branches away with his sword.

"It's going to be a cold night." protested Zanir as he followed.

They had no supplies not even food or drink and no blankets to defend against the cold. It wasn't long before they came upon a small clearing the forest floor was covered in a thick mat of moss.

"This will do. We need rest if we are to make any ground tomorrow." Valon said lying down on the mossy ground.

"Won't someone keep watch during the night Valon?" questioned Xev still standing near the entrance to the clearing.

"Do not worry Xev." assured Zanir, "We have one of magic here to alert us if someone is nearby." He sat on the ground with an exaggerated sigh and laid back.

"Do you think this is a joke Zanir? There are demons out there and yet you think nothing of it." said Xev angrily.

"Well if you're so worried, you can take first watch." Zanir said as he dosed off.

Xev stomped off in a foul mood and sat at the base of a tree on the edge of the clearing muttering curses under his breath. He was cold hungry and exhausted beyond belief and here he was first on watch. Xev looked over at Valon he was already out cold because he had spent all of his energy using magic. Fighting off sleep was extremely difficult for Xev as the hours passed.

"Wake up!" Xev kicked his brother's thigh "Wake up Zanir! It's your watch now."

Zanir grunted disapprovingly and slowly sat up holding his wounded side. It was just after sunrise and Xev only had time for a few hours of sleep. He decided to give his brother some extra rest because his side was still healing.

"Maybe Valon can help you with that wound when he wakes." said Xev. He then sat on the ground and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Xev woke he found Valon and Zanir sitting behind a fire they had built. It was light out and they did not need to worry about being seen.

"We have to leave immediately." stated Valon warming his hands. "Getting word of this invasion must be sent to the surrounding cities. We'll head south east to Arinstall three days ride from here." He got up and brushed his robes off. "First, I must properly introduce myself. I am Valon son of none, protector of kings and member of the high mages. It is a wonder to meet you." Valon bowed slightly with a smile his eyes began to glow a metallic blue.

"I am Xev, son of none and this is my brother Zanir. We are or were part of the king's guard. I am honored to be in your presence and grateful for saving us." He bowed elegantly.

"Your brother seems off Xev. Is he hurt?" He looked strangely at Zanir. He was sitting awkwardly holding his wounded side.

"I was caught…by a demons blade. It stopped at the ribs but it refuses to heal over." Zanir grunted struggling to stand.

"Can you heal him with your magic Valon?" pleaded Xev as he helped Zanir to his feet.

"You should have warned me last night. I could have stopped the bleeding. Let me see." He walked over to Zanir and lifted up his cloth shirt. The bandages had soaked through and Valon peeled them away revealing a deep gash across his ribs. It was beginning to fester.

"I can heal your wound over and clean it but it will take time to mend completely. I do not have the means to remove the scar." explained Valon. He closed his eyes then held his hand a few inches from Zanir's chest and focused on the spell. His hand began to glow and blue energy flowed from his hand rapidly forming new skin which closed the gash. There was a large pale scar remaining but the bleeding had stopped.

"It itches." Zanir said running his fingers over the scar. "Thank you Valon." Zanir bowed his head.

Valon stamped out the fire and headed off through the forest without a word the two boys following.

"Who was the dragon rider that attacked Dreasfjord? Is he a king from the south? questioned Xev while he tried to keep pace with the agile mage.

"Vraeza is a corrupt king who got his position illegitimately. He used his power to gain the minds of others and over threw their previous king. Now Vraeza holds authority over the southern lands and he continues to spread his influence across the empire." He stepped over a log. Valon seemed to be deep in thought not paying much attention to Xev.

Zanir struggled to keep up behind the two. His bulk hindered his movements in the dense forest brush. Xev struggled to keep from laughing at the awkward sight of his brother tripping up over logs and getting tangled in branches and vines.

"You should warn your reckless brother that if he wishes to keep his life, it would be wise to cease making so much noise. There are more dangerous creatures in these woods than I." Valon said looking forward with a straight face obviously irritated with Zanir's grunts and mumbled curses.

"I thought this forest was rid of any evil creatures long ago and that the Forest of Old was the most dangerous and unknown." Stated Xev.

"You are partly correct but long ago both forests were connected before we settled on these lands and separated them. Whatever lived and called these forests home still exist on either side. More so in this forest because of the Frystur Mountain range provided safe havens for ancient beasts." explained Valon.

"Don't listen to his words Xev. He is only trying to scare you. I am not afraid of any monstrous beasts. Let them come and meet my blade. You hear that you wretched beasts! Reveal yourself so I can make me a steak out of you!" bellowed Zanir into the surrounding woods.

Valon stopped immediately in his tracks and paused. Then he turned around and said almost silently, "Speaking will prove difficult for you until you learn to shut your arrogant mouth."

With that he cast a spell which rendered Zanir unable to speak. Zanir went to argue but there was no sound and his mouth moved silently. Zanir was wide-eyed and made what would have been a yell and slashed his sword midway through a tree next to him.

Valon then froze him in place and walked up to him stopping within a few inches of Zanirs face and said, "If you wish to follow me and stay alive, you will listen and do as I say. Otherwise I will keep you frozen here as bait for demons that stalk around in the night. Do you understand Zanir?"

Agreement reading clearly in his eyes Zanir was released and he fell to the ground breathing heavily still unable to speak. Valon spun on his heels and continued onward.

"How long will you keep him from speaking Valon? questioned Xev.

"Until I'm bored of silence."

They had traveled most of the day and only had a few hours of light left which they needed to hunt for food. Zanir was kept under Valon's spell for the entire travers. Little was spoken as the forest sapped their energy. Once they found a suitable area to set up camp Valon went off into the wilderness to find some food. He removed the spell so Zanir could speak again.

"Curse him Xev." whispered Zanir as Valon was out of sight. "I don't trust him. Why are we following this crazed magician in a forest? We should leave and find our own ways."

"Be quiet Zanir or I'll get Valon to shut you up again. We're here because we have nowhere else to go and it is our duty to protect the empire now that our king is dead. We have to help Valon get the word to Arinstall. Although I don't see how we can help that much since we cannot use magic. We should get a fire going for when Valon returns with dinner."

They both went off to collect some deadwood. After, they built a fire and sat around lazily waiting for dinner. It tormented them because they couldn't remember the last time they had eaten. Not long after Valon emerged from the trees with a sack. He sat and laid out the sack which was full of berries and edible plants.

"What's this? You brought back a garden for us? How lovely a man with magic and he can't even catch a rabbit." Zanir protested.

"I didn't catch a rabbit because I do not eat meat Zanir. If you want meat you can go find it yourself."

Valon offered some food to Xev who accepted it. He didn't mind what he ate as long as it was food. Zanir got up and stormed off into the woods to find something more suitable for a warrior of his size.

"I believe your brother and I have gotten off on the wrong foot. I did not intend for this to be. I'm just trying to set him right so we can function as a group. He is awfully stubborn. " Said Valon as he ate.

"Yes. It's just how he is. I can keep him in line if you'd like. He sometimes listens to me. I think he is just trying to shutoff reality because of the things that happened." explained Xev as he finished off the last of the berries.

"You're right. You both have been through an extremely traumatic event."

After a few minutes of silence Xev asked, "I'm curious Valon, where are you from?"

"I am from the same lands as Vraeza in the south. A city called Razikai. I came north after the city fell under his control seven years ago."

"Is that where you learned how to use magic? How does it work exactly? I know that our sword master could ward weapons so that they would not cut." Xev asked.

"Yes. I was trained there in the art of arcane magic. In fact, Vraeza and I were trained by the same teacher. As for how it is used is a very closely guarded secret." warned Valon as he stared off into the woods.

"I understand but is there not a way you can teach me something simple while we are traveling? It could help us when the time comes."

"I cannot give the knowledge without permission. Only if you are interested in becoming a member of the High Mages can you have access. I can however, teach you a few mental exercises that will help you begin the basics. What do you say Xev? Are you willing to forgo the path of the arcane?" Valon looked quizzically at Xev.

"I am."

"Excellent. I think you will do well. From what I gain you have a strong-"Valon stopped, alerted. "Your brother has stumbled upon something far too large for dinner it would seem. Quickly, he needs our assistance." He stood in one fluent motion and drew his sword and rushed into the forest.

Xev got to his feet and trailed behind Valon as quickly as his body would allow. As they moved through the forest leaping over logs and ducking beneath branches they heard deep growling noises in the distance. With the last few minutes of sun it was difficult to see in the dark forest below the canopies. Once they got closer they heard Zanir's taunts and yelling at whatever was challenging him.

Valon exploded from behind bushes while casting a glowing ward around him. Xev jumped in afterward. What Xev saw before Zanir was a hulking beast with glowing purple eyes. It had black fur and massive paws with claws that shone bright white in the near darkness. The creature resembled a cat with a long body and it was circling Zanir low to the ground growling deeply. The sound made Xev's skin crawl and a shiver run down his spine.

Zanir had four nasty gashes across his chest from the monsters claws. He held his sword low in front of him and he was slowly moving back towards Valon and Xev.

"Move slowly Zanir. I'll cast a ward on you do not flinch." Valon cast a ward which made the air simmer around Zanir.

The beast revealed its foot long fangs then his hind legs began to twitch as it prepared to launch itself at Zanir. Xev silently moved near Zanir keeping in the shadows of the trees that surrounded them. He hoped to leap in at the right moment if the beast were to attack.

"Stay where you are Xev. Do not move any closer I have this under control. Zanir on the count of three jump to the ground quickly. I will take care of the beast." Valon whispered. "Three, two, one, now!"

Zanir jumped to his right closer to Valon and lay flat on the ground as he did the beast leapt off, it's claws out in front and its maw wide open ready to tear Zanir to pieces. Just as it was mid-flight Valon cast a spell that created a wall of wind which sent the beast sprawling back several feet where it slammed into a truck of a tree. It fell on all fours and limped off into the woods.

"Great! You just scared off my dinner Valon. I could have had slayed the beast! Why did you not use magic to hold it in place so I could kill it?" Zanir raged.

"Aiding in killing these beasts is not what I do. They are few in these woods and it would be a shame to see them disappear. They are incredible creatures that should be studied." Valon stated. He walked over to Zanir to inspect his wounds.

Xev walked over, "Zanir don't be a fool that beast would have ripped you to shreds. I'll help you hunt something else after Valon heals you."

As Valon healed Zanir he said, "I would advise not to go wondering now that we have attracted everything within a few miles. Go back to camp and I will bring a few rabbits. Will that satisfy you Zanir?"

Zanir grunted in agreement and walked off with Xev back to their camp. Valon closed his eyes and searched with his mind to feel the natural energies flowing around him. He quickly found a few rabbits not thirty feet from where he stood and cast a spell which killed them instantly. He disliked killing any animals but it was necessary. He then used a spell which gathered them and brought them before him. He despised the thought of touching an animal he just killed so he continued to walk while they hung suspended in the air.

Xev and Zanir entered their camp Valon arrived a minute later and dropped the rabbits before the fire. Zanir quickly got to skinning and gutting the rabbits while Xev helped.

"I'll cast some wards around our camp to warn us of any approaching threat. " Valon said he closed his eyes and thought of a few complex spells that would wake him if something tripped his wards.

After Xev and Zanir ate, Zanir reluctantly sharing a bit of a rabbit, they all went to sleep. They were only a day and a half from Arinstall in which they had to warn the city of the fall of Dreasfjord.


	6. Chapter 5: Followed

Chapter 5: Followed

He heard a terrifying wail and looked up, surrounded by demons glaring at him laughing in their demented wraith like voices. They then proceeded to stab him with their sharp blades as he screamed out.

Xev woke with a shudder. He quickly realized he had screamed loudly into the air hoping no one had heard and remembered the sensation of multiple blades tearing into him. He felt sick. He remained sitting up staring into nothing as he tried to calm himself.

Next to him Zanir stirred and groaned as he woke.

"Xev, you're alright go back to sleep." mumbled Zanir.

Valon seemed undisturbed and continued sleeping. Xev couldn't fall back to sleep his heart was racing and he was sweating. He got up and paced around the camp not knowing if he might trip Valon's defensive wards. He didn't care he wanted to wake them so they could get to Arinstall sooner.

Since the entire mess, Xev had been unable to remain calm. His hands continuously trembled and he couldn't focus on the smallest of tasks except the thought of getting somewhere safe. He walked between two trees and he heard Valon stir behind him but Xev continued in the direction of a nearby stream. He needed a splash of cool water on his face to wake him up out of his dark dreamlike state.

Xev knew that he needed to be able to clear his mind and control his thoughts in order to progress through Valon's basic tests. As he approached the bank of the stream he bent down and splashed water on his face and took a drink. He stayed watching the stream as it flowed by slowly and effortlessly the sound of the birds and crickets surrounding him. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes slightly enjoying the peaceful energy around him.

Valon approached from his right and kneeled next to him, "You have the right idea, but you need to practice how to separate your feelings and emotions from the world around you. Then you can see and think clearly. Try holding onto an object in your mind and visualize only that while excluding all other thoughts. You can also do the same by counting your breaths in groups of ten. Do this mental exercise often it will prove beneficial in your future training."

They enjoyed the silence for a few minutes more.

"Wake your brother. We are going straight to Arinstall. We cannot afford to spend another night out here. Go." Valon said as he got up.

The remaining time was spent sprinting through the forest. Trees whipped by them. Branches sliced their exposed skin. They tripped and tumble many times but continued on their frenzied pace towards Arinstall.

Night fell on them yet they continued on. Their energy had been nearly spent. It was now raining and the sky occasionally lit up with lightening. Harsh winds made the trees sway above them as they struggled to make ground. Zanir took a hard fall and remained sprawled out in the cold mud breathing heavily.

"Stop!" Xev yelled in the direction of Valon. "We need rest!" He fell to his knee as his left leg gave out.

Valon slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree. They were all soaked through and if they stopped for too long their muscles would seize and cramp up.

"We are almost to Arinstall." Valon said as he looked off in the distance through the trees. There was a gradual slope and at the bottom of the hill he could make out the outer walls of Arinstall beyond the treeline the faint glow of torches atop the towers. "We can make it!"

Zanir slowly lifted himself onto his knees. He was completely drenched and mud soaked. Xev moved back to him and helped him to his feet.

Valon made his way over to them, "Here. I can use some energy from our surroundings to warm us so we can make it to Arinstall faster. I do not have much energy myself but the trees can lend some. It takes a great deal of concentration to keep the spell constant." He then cast a spell which made the air simmer and warm around them.

They instantly began to feel warmth engulf their limbs and rejuvenate their moral. It lasted for several seconds before Valon had to stop before he killed himself and all the vegetation around them.

"Let's go. Arinstall is only a few leagues away and I intend on sleeping in a warm dry bed tonight not out in this mess." Explained Valon. "Stay close and let's make this quick." He ran off.

As they struggled down the hill, the loose soil giving way beneath their feet, Xev noticed a shadowy figure loomed to their left, obscured by trees. Lightening ignited the sky briefly revealing the dark furry beast that had attacked Zanir a day ago. It had been stalking them ever since. A few more dark beasts followed behind moving slowly and effortlessly staying low to the ground.

Nearly half way down the hill now, Xev yelled up to Zanir who was further back, "We need to move faster." He made a gesture towards the dark figures.

"Curse them. They won't be a." Zanir lost his footing and slid down the hill rolling end over end.

Xev tried to reach out and grab him as he slid by but he lost his balance and began to slid awkwardly face first down the hill. Valon shouted something and they both froze in place before they collided with him at the bottom.

"You two are the most clumsy, ungraceful bastards I have ever seen. Shape up and watch your step. We're nearly out of this forest." Valon said.

Xev got up, "Did you know the beast is following us and it seems it has brought a few friends?"

"Yes. That is why we cannot waste any more time. They will not leave the forest to kill so once we are beyond the treeline we are safe."

"Go on then I won't be far behind." Zanir said as he got up and wiped himself off for the second time.

They began to pick up the pace hoping to reach the forest's edge before the beasts could attack them. It was only fifty yards until the open fields outside of the city. As they ran the beasts had split up on either side and were gaining ground much faster than them.

"They're going to close us off before we reach the treeline!" yelled Xev as he frantically pushed forward.

Xev kept glancing to his sides and every flash of lightening revealed the beasts advance. Thirty yards, then twenty. They were not going to make it in time.

"Quickly go!" yelled Valon, he cast shields on all three of them.

Valon jumped up onto a fallen tree trunk and leapt out into the open field followed by Xev. Behind them Zanir was almost out but just as he jumped over the fallen tree, one of the beasts launched itself towards him colliding in midair. The force of the collision broke through Zanir's shield and the energy dissipated with a violent explosion sending Zanir sprawling into the field and the beast back into the forest. Valon managed to slow Zanir's decent cushioning the drop.

Faint purple eyes peered at them from within the shadowy brush and deep growling emanated throughout the field. Valon fell to his knees panting. He had expended his last bit of energy and could barely remain conscious.

They grouped up and Xev asked, "Can you walk Valon?"

"Yes just give me a minute." his eyes glowed blue and the grass around him turned to ash.

Thunder roared and the rain began to fall ever harder. They made their way slowly to the city. Xev had never pushed himself so hard and the past few days were the most difficult in his life. He just hoped they had made it in time to warn the city before the demon army led by Vraeza shows.


	7. Chapter 6: A Brief Introduction

Chapter 6: A Brief Introduction

They approached the closed gate. It had two large dark brown doors. Even in the light from two torches on either side it remained black. All three of them looked a mess their clothes ripped and full of mud. They had finally arrived at Arinstall but they were completely exhausted from traveling.

"Hello is anyone there?" called Valon hoping someone would answer on the other side.

Nothing came for a long minute until fiddling was heard and a latch popped open. A guard peered out at them.

He studied them before asking, "What's your business sir's? It's awfully late and we do not allow passage after nightfall. You ought to have a good reason if you want to see that gate open."

"We're from Dreasfjord and we have an urgent message for the king. If you would let us see him at once we would be grateful." explained Valon.

"Is that so." the guard pauses, "Would you step closer into the light."

They all moved into the torch light so the guard could examine them more closely.

"State your names."

"I am Valon and these are my two companions Xev and Zanir, Sir." Said Valon.

The guard quickly closed the latch and voices started to sound behind the gate then the gate began to open. Four armored guards emerged.

"Please, this way to the king's hold." said the guard who greeted them. He walked in front while the three other guards followed close behind.

Through the gate they followed a muddy path towards the keep of Arinstall. As they were walking past an inn Xev noticed a paper stamped to the left of the inn's doorway. The paper was a wanted sign and it had their names and sketches of themselves clearly visible. A sinking feeling overcame him as he realized what was happening. The guards were taking them prisoner. Why didn't they bind and disarm them?

Valon noticed the sign an instant later. His face began to contort his veins bulging and he froze for a second. He stumbled, slightly unbalanced and glanced back at Xev and Zanir. Valon shot a venomous look pass them to a man dressed in a dark cloak in the shadows. Xev began to draw his sword but found his arm held in place by an invisible force, Zanir in a similar situation.

"You three will be accompanying us in the dungeon. " stated the unknown shadowy figure from within his pulled hood. He was taking control of them without evident difficulty. "Please, continue, I insist. We don't want to make a scene now do we?" his voice sounded eerie and twisted.

The force that held them in place was released and they had no option but to follow the guards.

Just before the entrance to the large stone prison Valon made a tripping motion. "Now!" he shouted.

Valon took control of the magician before he lost the chance, Xev and Zanir drew their swords and engaged the armored guards. While Valon was battling the mage for control Xev and Zanir cut through the guards effortlessly killing three and knocking one unconscious. They turned on the mage which was held in place by Valon. They charged and stabbed the mage but their blades repelled off of invisible wards that shimmered after each blow.

Valon cried out, "No!" a concussive explosion warped into existence in front of him he was thrown across the street and slammed against a building.

Xev and Zanir were seized and thrown upwards where they hovered in the air unable to move or breath, completely helpless. All faded into darkness.


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Things In Dark Places

Chapter 7: Strange Things in Dark Places

Xev opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He felt extremely heavy and sluggish. He tried to move his legs but they would not obey so he tried his fingers with more success. After a few minutes he could move his arms and he struggled to sit up. Things began to clear and he noticed he was sitting on a wooden table in a square stone room with one solid steal door in front of him. Light from an outside torch shined through a small barred window set in the door.

His heart began to beat furiously as he remembered what happened just before he passed out. He had a cold sweat and he had a strange sense of vertigo. He tried to calm himself like Valon had told him. He closed his eyes and suddenly felt a presence around him though not his own. Footsteps came from outside his door and the presence became stronger threating to drown him. They stopped outside his cell and the door swung open revealing the mage dressed in a robe that seemed to be emitting a black writhing mist. His hood was down showing his round pale head. He had a long nose and strong brow. He walked over and sat in a stool next to Xev.

"When was he last fed?" he said to the guards standing in the doorway.

"But three hours ago, sir." said one of them.

"Good. Good. He will be ready then." He turned with a menacing twisted smile. "Xev. We have been waiting for some time now. Two days is it? My…king wishes to speak with you…but that won't be for a while. You see, we would like some information about your friend Valon. Since he has some…unique abilities…it will be difficult for us to extract the knowledge from him. Understand?" he paused and leaned closer to Xev, "I also have unique abilities of my own as I'm sure you have seen, although my…profession…entails some extreme ways of gaining accurate results." He stood up and crossed his arms, the seams of his arms disappearing in the darkness of his cloak.

Xev wasn't sure what kind of information that they wanted about Valon. He had spent the better part of two days with him. All he knew was that he worked closely with King Alrin and that he was a member of the High Mages.

"Who are you? I'm not saying anything!" stated Xev.

"Very brave of you Xev, but you are only making this harder for yourself. You will tell us what we need and if you prove useless then we will let you…free." said the dark mage. "As for who I am… I'm much older than I seem. I spent some…time…in another realm only spoke of in stories…" his cloak grew darker, "in this place I learned a great deal about the natural forces of a different world. Forces that are very…powerful. My king had sent me there to observe this strange land and to report back to him on what I had…accomplished. You see, he was looking for something, something very important to his work. We believe Valon knows of this…object."

Xev felt an overwhelming strength engulf him and the presence that continued to drown him seemed to merge with his being. He felt he could run for an eternity without fatigue.

"Now, tell me, have you seen Valon with an object that he never leaves out of his sight? Has he been hiding something that he keeps secret from you? You must have noticed this." pressured the dark mage.

Xev did feel as though Valon had been distant from them while traveling. He always stayed well in front of the group as they walked and kept to his self unless they needed to rest. But Xev never noticed him carrying anything in his bags that seemed out of place.

"Xev! You must listen to me! It is Valon there is no time for questions do you feel this energy? I will channel it through this link. Use it to break free of your shackles and subdue the mage. Do it quickly!" Valon's voice echoed in the distance of his mind.

Xev now knew that presence he felt was not the mage in front of him but Valon. He seemed strange as though he had someone else with him who was very powerful. The energy inside him increased and he knew what he had to do without thinking. Time seemed to slow down around him and he could not explain the sensation although godlike was close.

His eyes began to glow a bright silvery colour and he cast a spell that emanated from his body and sent a shockwave of energy that shown as bright as the sun but with a silvery hew. The wave of light disintegrated the bindings around his legs, the table and then hit the mages wards blinding him. The mage cast a shadowy shield that blocked the wave but the spell that Xev had cast continued to channel proving difficult for the mage to defend from. Xev's blinding aura burned down his wards and shields as though they were nothing.

Xev got up off the floor and walked towards the mage then suddenly the mage vanished within a tiny void hovering in midair then it collapsed in on itself releasing a blast of pure darkness where the light from Xev's spell could not penetrate.

The void then dissipated into nothingness. Xev turned to the cell door which had been blown open, the hinges melted to the frame. He continued down the dark hallway hoping to find where they were holding Zanir and Valon. His energy had lowered significantly after the event that occurred in his cell and he wasn't sure if he could tap into the energy that Valon somehow channeled to him. He wasn't sure what happened to the mage he attacked. There was no sign of any guards in the hallways and he passed many cells.

He peered into the windows set in the doors, "Zanir! Valon! Can you hear me?"

In the hallway was an eerie silence and Xev stopped moving for a moment. He listened for any sign of his brother's and friend's whereabouts. Nothing. His heart began to quicken and he thought to himself that there might be a way to find them using his mind such as Valon had done although he had no training in the matter. He did know how to calm himself and maybe if he reached for the energy that still emanated within him he could sense other energies in the dungeon and beyond.

As Xev took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes he tried to tap into the energy roiling in his mind and body. Just as before he touched a drowning presence that overwhelmed him and threatened to take control and he hesitated and withdrew fearing he would pass through and be torn apart by the vast amount of raw power. He tried again this time slowly inching towards the pool of energy and before he delved into it he felt something else very faint and he tried to focus on that. The presence felt familiar and he knew then it was Valon.

"Valon? Can you hear me?" questioned Xev but there was no answer.

His presence felt incredibly strong yet distant. Xev continued to focus on Valon's signature and began to walk down the dark hallway. He noticed the signature became more apparent as he neared the end of the hallway. Through is ears he heard thundering footsteps as soldiers were scrambling to enter the dungeon above him. Then Xev saw an outline of a door as he approached the end of the hall. He felt around with his hands and pulled on the latch to open the cell door but it didn't budge.

Closing his eyes he took a breath and immersed himself into the energy then once it overtook him he opened his glowing silver eyes. He pressed his hands on the door and summoned a powerful force that left his hands and extended into the door where it burst the hinges and shattered the thick iron into small fragments that fell harmlessly to the floor. Immediately afterwards he nearly fell to the ground and his vision faded. He leaned against the door frame and saw the figure of Valon in the faint light strapped to a table his once elegant robes all tattered and blood smeared.

Walking over he undid the straps around his legs, waist and arms. Valon seemed to be in a deep sleep as he was motionless but still breathing shallowly.

"Valon. Wake up. We have to get out of here and find Zanir. Valon!" Xev noticed multiple cuts along his arms and legs they looked precise in nature no doubt due to torture.

Xev began to heal them over with the vast amount of energy at his disposal. After a minute of healing he began to feel very weak and light headed which he did not understand. He had so much energy when he used the power but why is he so tired afterwards?

Valon began to move slightly and opened his eyes. "Xev? Is the mage gone? …they poisoned me…I cannot use magic until it wears off. You have to carry me…do not use the power too frequently…it takes your own strength every time you use it." Valon said faintly.

"Yes he is and I have noticed the effect it has on my strength. Here I'll help you up. We still need to find Zanir." Said Xev as he lifted Valon's light frame off of the table.

Noise came from outside in the hall where the soldiers began running down the spiral stairs. They would have to fight their way past them.

"Xev! Valon! I'm in here!" yelled Zanir and banging erupted on a door next to the cell they were in.

"We must escape from this city it isn't safe here. I'm afraid we were too late to save them from Vraeza's reach." warned Valon as he grabbed his sword and bags before they left the cell and into the hall Xev giving him support.

They both stopped before the cell Zanir was in.

"Zanir! We'll get you out of there as soon as we can just hold on." Xev explained. He turned to Valon and said, "I'm afraid that it will take too much of my energy to break through this iron door. Do you know of a way to unlock it with as little energy as possible?"

"Instead of destroying the entire door as you did with my cell. You can just break the locking mechanism or the hinges. I advise the locking mechanism now hurry."

Xev summoned the energy and placed his hand on the doors locking mechanism which had a key slot and blew out the lock which fell out of the door landing on the floor with a hard clang. He pushed it open and Zanir rushed out with his gear.

"Thank you, brother. Took your damned time." said Zanir.

"Hold on," said Xev, "We should hide in your cell and wait for the soldiers to check each cell. Then when they push open the door we ambush them and rush past the others. Get back in quickly!"

The trio moved into the dark cell and closed the door lightly behind them. Zanir and Valon drew their swords to prepare for the attack. Xev left his back in his cell it would have been of no use anyways since the room was completely scorched and melted.

Clanging of iron boots sounded in the hallway and they heard cell doors being slammed open. Yelling came from their captain, "Show your selves! You're surrounded. Give up while you still can and the king may go lightly on you."

Xev's heart began to quicken and he felt like he was going to be sick. Steps came closer to their cell as the soldiers ran by to check the cell they thought the dark mage and Xev were supposed to be in.

"Captain! Look at the room sir! What happened in here?" shock and horror in the soldier's voice.

"Go! Spread out and open each cell. They're down here somewhere. Now find them!" the captains deep voice sounded and the soldiers continued checking all the cells.

So far Xev's plan had gone perfectly. He had hoped that the soldiers would split up down the hall leaving the stairway open for them to run by after they take care of the men who happened to open the cell they were in.

Pairs of boots stopped at their cell.

"Look. The lock has been dislodged. Over here!" one of them called to the others down the hall.

"Curse him, we have to move now!" Xev said. "On three. One, two, go!"

Valon swung the door inward and Zanir rushed out with a vicious battle cry a blue shield around him and barreled into the three soldiers that had their shields up knocking two of them to the floor. Zanir then blocked a slash by the third soldier's short sword and countered with a slash to the throat. He fell to the floor with blood spurting from his open neck. The other two struggled to get up in their heavy armor and Zanir knocked one unconscious with the hilt of his sword. The other soldier got to his knee and almost took Zanir's right leg off with a low horizontal slash but he smashed the sword out of his hand and stabbed him through the armpit under his breast plate. The remaining soldiers were nearly upon him.

Xev and Valon had already begun up the spiral stairway and Zanir picked up a shield and ran off after them. At the top of the stair case the three of them were faced with two soldiers on either side of the exit at the far end of a large open room with tables and tapestries along the walls. Both of the soldiers were hesitant on what to do. One dropped his spear and shield and ran off through the exit thinking the group of soldiers that were sent in were all dead. The remaining soldier stood his ground and slowly approached them his shield held high and spear at the ready.

"Our business in not with you." said Valon as they closed the gap between them, "Let us pass and we will spare your life."

The remaining soldiers came scrambling up the stair case behind them the captain yelling, "Stop them!"

With new hope the lone soldier charged them. Zanir stepped forward and sliced the soldiers spear in two and slammed his shield into the soldier's face knocking him off his feet and landing on his back. The soldier quickly scrambled back towards the wall where he remained sitting and the three ran passed and out into Arinstall.

The captain ran up to the soldier sitting against the wall, blood running from his nose, "You pathetic dog!" and ran the soldier through the chest with his sword. "Follow them!" he yelled to the group of soldiers as they ran out of the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 8: Forward

Chapter 8: Forward

They hurried down the streets. It was day light the sun blinding their eyes after being in the dark for so long. They made their way to the gate they had come through. People in the streets and shops stared at them as they ran by. The gate neared and no sign of any guards were present.

"Get that gate open quickly!" said Valon bent over his hands on his knees.

Xev and Zanir ran over to the large wooden beam that was held in place. Before they touched the beam a whistle sounded through the air and Zanir was struck by an arrow that went half way through his left thigh. Zanir yelled out in agony and turned to his left where two guards had come running along the street. There was an archer about thirty feet behind them knocking another arrow.

"Get that gate open Xev. I'll take care of these bastards." said Zanir. He lifted his shield high and readied himself.

The archer sent another arrow slicing through the air this time embedding itself in Zanir's shield. Now the two soldiers were upon Zanir. They charged him and crashed into his shield knocking him back. He held his ground wincing at the pain in his thigh. A stab from one of their swords came around his shield where he bashed it away with the side of his shield then he spun around and slashed at them. They jumped back out of his range. Zanir charged this time and brought his sword down upon one guard cleaving halfway through his shield and the top of his head killing him instantly. The other soldier slashed at Zanir but he blocked it. Another arrow was fired at him and he caught it on his shield. The soldier stabbed at him from a distance with his spear but Zanir knocked it out of his hands and impaled the soldier through his breastplate.

The group of soldiers that had chased them from the dungeon came running at them.

Zanir dropped his sword and rolled towards the soldiers spear dodging another arrow whizzing by him. He picked up the spear turned and took two running steps ignoring the pain then launched the spear through the air towards the archer. It struck the archer straight in his chest passing nearly completely through he fell to the side dead.

Zanir limped over to the gate where Xev and Valon struggled to push it open.

"Stop where you are! Put down your weapons or I'll have you killed where you stand!" yelled the captain of the guard, his soldiers at his side spears at the ready.

The three of them were closed off it was fight the guards or surrender. Zanir turned to face the guards.

"You're a fool if you believe us to surrender. Do you know who we are?" stated Zanir. He knew he could kill seven of the twelve guards before they could take him down. It would be enough time to allow Valon and Xev to get the gate open.

"Do not try anything stupid boy. You cannot win and you know it. Now I say again-" he was interrupted.

"I am not a boy!" shouted Zanir.

Adrenaline surged through his veins. He ignored all else time slowed down his vision became crystal clear. An overwhelming sense of energy engulfed him and he leapt off the ground soaring over a dozen feet and landed upon the group. A shockwave reverberated from him as he came down on the captain throwing all of the soldiers aside. He felt the bones crumble beneath him. The soldiers remained unconscious on the ground.

Zanir stood up and stumbled towards the gate that was now open, Xev carrying Valon through. He was confused at first but knew that Valon had something to do with what he had done.

People screamed in the streets and the city erupted into chaos as they headed off into the cover of the woods a feeling of deja-vu. _How many more cities to we have to narrowly escape death from?_ Zanir thought to himself.

They hid themselves in the cover of the treeline from which they had come two days before. Xev laid Valon down and turned to look through the branches. Gathering at the gate were groups of soldiers on horseback undoubtedly organizing to chase them down.

"We cannot stay here. Those riders will be on us in no time." Valon said between breaths. "I need to regain my strength if we are to fight them off."

"I'm too weak to fight Valon. I do not have the power you gave me." said Xev kneeling down.

"I gave it to you only temporarily. It is a strong force that can drive men mad if they use it repeatedly." Explained Valon. He placed his hand on the tree he was leaning against and slowly drained it of life but not enough to kill it.

"I have a plan. I need to drain more energy from these trees and once I am capable I can try to cloak us from the horses. It will only hide us from direct sight but not our shadows or foot prints." Valon continued to drain energy slowly replenishing his self.

"The horses will smell us Valon. " stated Zanir leaning against a tree. "Can you heal my leg before anything else." He looked down where the arrow still protruded, fresh blood streaming down his leg soaking his boot. "I can barely remain conscious."

"Of course. If it comes down to a fight we need you to hold them back." Said Valon. He walked over and snapped the end of the arrow off. Then he quickly pulled the other end out and healed the entry and exit wound over.

"Hold on. I'll give you some energy it won't be much try not to over exert yourself. Xev you as well." said Valon. He gave them both enough to be able to fight for a short period but without food or proper rest they will run low quickly.

A horn sounded outside Arinstall and the riders began towards the forest.

"Stay low to the ground. Xev hide behind that tree. Zanir you hide behind the tree next to it. We'll funnel them between the two trees and wait until the group has passed then we'll pick off the soldier in the back." Explained Valon, "I'll stay back and keep us all cloaked. I'll give you the signal to engage."

The horses entered the treeline and followed the tracks left from Valon and the two brothers. They headed straight towards their ambush. Xev kept his back to the tree knees bent ready to strike the last rider. The first horse barreled past them oblivious to the trap followed by four others. Zanir held his breath and prepared himself. The last rider past between the trees and Xev got the signal from Valon. Silently Xev leapt up from behind the tree and embedded his sword into the soldier's side under his breastplate. He screamed out but Valon had cast a spell which rendered him and the horse inaudible. Zanir grabbed the soldier's body before it fell to the ground out of the horse's saddle.

Zanir lowered the dying soldier to the ground and dispatched him with a stab in the heart. Zanir shoved the dead body off of him and lay breathing heavily. The four remaining soldiers rode off without noticing they lost a comrade.

"Quickly hide the body before they return. They most likely have lost our tracks and will double back." Said Valon as he and Xev dragged the body into a nearby bush. "If we can kill them and take their horses we can ride out of here-" He was cut off.

Horses neighed off in the distance and commands were given. The riders turned back. The rider less horse slowed and began wondering off in the forest. They noticed it and the four men began to panic.

"Show yourselves you demons! Fight us like real men not like the magic using cowards you are!" shouted the leader.

They slowly approached close to where Valon, Xev and Zanir remained cloaked in the bushes. The soldier's horses whined madly and became restless bumping into each other.

Valon motioned to Xev to take the one on the far right and to Zanir the two on the left. Valon would kill the leader.

Xev slowly moved through the shadows of the bushes around to the right of the group and readied himself slightly behind the riders. Zanir moved in closer to the front of the group and kneeled behind a bush. Valon nodded to Xev to attack first.

Xev silently leapt to the soldier and ran his sword through the soldier's back. He screamed wickedly and fell from his horse. The other 3 shuddered and turned their horses to face Xev.

"Kill him now!" shouted the leader.

Before they could engaged Xev, Zanir roared and charged at the group of soldiers he jumped and cleaved his sword clean through a rider's neck his head lopped off. Valon had the leader held in place unable to move. The last solider tried to flee but Xev finished him off with a quick back stab.

Valon revealed himself and walked up to the leader who he had lowered to the ground with magic. The leader had a frozen look of horror on his face as he remained on his knees his right hand around his sword in striking position.

Zanir fell to one of his knees and Xev slowly walked over to where Valon stood in front of the leader.

"Is there anyone else after us?" questioned Valon to the leader.

"He will find you…" stated the leader with a demented smile and began laughing manically.

"Kill that fool." said Zanir while staring at the leader. "He'll tell the others which direction we go."

"No. They'll see our tracks anyways." Said Valon. "Grab the horses and check their supplies. We'll need them for where we're going." He kept the leader in place. "Prey your comrades find you before the beasts do." He said to the leader who was still laughing.

Xev went and grabbed the reins of one of the horses that were off in the bush confused. Zanir grabbed one as well. Valon took the leaders horse and looked through the bags.

"There's some bread and dried meat in these bags and a few blankets. What's in the other bags?" questioned Valon to Xev and Zanir.

"This one has the same as well as a bow with about a dozen arrows." Said Xev as he leapt up onto the horse.

"Just a basic traveling pack same as yours some coin purses. This guy must have won some bets." Chuckled Zanir as he rummaged through the packs. He mounted the horse.

"Good. Let's go. Follow me." Said Valon he led the group off north of Arinstall.

"You're dead men! All of you are dead men!" yelled the leader foaming at his mouth laughing like a mad man as the trio rode away.


	10. Chapter 9: Timeless

Chapter 9: Timeless

They were riding through the forest. Xev had no idea where Valon was leading them. He had refused to say. He seemed intent on getting there quickly. They had been riding for hours and it was nearly nightfall. Xev was not accustomed to riding and his body cried out for rest. There hadn't been a word spoken since they left the soldier. Zanir slowed his horse.

"I'm not going any further tonight!" yelled Zanir to Valon.

"He's right Valon. We need rest." Said Xev as he too slowed his horse down.

Valon pulled on the reins and came to a slow gallop he turned back towards the brothers.

"Yes. In these lands you do." whispered Valon more to himself it seemed before he dismounted.

Xev was too delirious to even question him. Valon led his horse to a nearby clearing where he tied his horse to a tree. The brothers did the same.

"We'll stay here tonight." a fire came into existence hovering a few inches above the forest floor seemingly doing no harm to its surroundings. It provided a comfortable amount of warmth.

They all sat around the fire that kept burning without a visible source of fuel. Everyone was exhausted mentally more than physically. Valon was his normal self, distant; as though his mind was somewhere else he kept staring at the fire. Zanir pulled out the pack from his horse and took a piece of bread and cheese he stared at the fire while chewing. Xev did the same. He wasn't sure if he should disrupt Valon with questions. He wanted to know what the object was that held the power that had surged through him. He felt a burning sensation to use it again.

"Valon? I was wondering if you could show us the object you carry." questioned Xev. "I'm just curious that's all."

"I cannot show you here, Xev. I would try to explain but only more questions would follow. I will tell you this. It cannot be seen in this time only felt."

Valon did not move while he spoke but suddenly a shape formed in the middle of the fire, invisible but highlighted by the flames surrounding the void. It took on a shape of a quarter moon with razor sharp points at the ends.

"This is what you speak of. The Amulet of Máttur. I carry it with me to ensure it is kept from the hands of Vraeza. Where it is from you will see soon enough." Said Valon his eyes glowed his metallic blue and the shape vanished from the fire.

"Can you tell us where we're headed?" asked Zanir between bites of bread.

"As I said, you will see soon enough."

A light whisper sounded. He noticed a cool sensation across his body. A bright violet light came through the trees towards him in the form of a beautiful woman.

"You're nearly home Xev." said the women as she moved elegantly towards him then a warm darkness overcame his consciousness.

Xev opened his eyes to see a blue cloudless sky above him through the opening of the canopies. His back and legs felt stiff and sore from the day of riding. He sat up and noticed Zanir still asleep. Valon was gone somewhere the horses where still tied up so he couldn't have gone far.

Xev pulled up his pack and broke off a piece of cheese. He sat back down while he ate thinking of what to do. His horse had a bow and arrow wrapped up and tied to the saddle bags. He thought he might as well practice.

He laid down the buddle and un-wrapped it revealing the bow. It wasn't anything special just a standard longbow he had used in training. After stringing the bow he knocked an arrow from the quiver and took aim at a tree trunk thirty yards away. He released and sent the arrow whizzing through the air. Just as it was about to embed itself in the trunk it stopped, disappeared, and reappeared before him frozen in mid-air.

"A little weak in the draw but otherwise a great shot." Said Valon as he emerged from the trees.

"You had me frightened for a second there Valon." Said Xev as he plucked the arrow from the air.

"Just thought you might want to keep your quiver full." He said with a quick smile.

"Where were you off to? Asked Xev as he sent the same arrow off reappearing before him afterwards.

"Off for a walk. Thinking." He kneeled next to his bedding and watched as Xev practiced.

"When are we leaving?" asked Xev.

"Once your brother wakes. Your skill in archery is far from lacking I see. A proper bow would serve you well."

Another snap of the bow string woke Zanir. He rolled over and did some push ups before getting to his feet.

"Onwards then." Said Valon.

They mounted up and continued north.


	11. Chapter 10: Return

Chapter 10: Return

Sudden movement to the left woke Xev from his trance while riding through the forest path. He had no recollection of the last hours of traveling and that scared him. He looked around. Zanir was behind him and Valon not far ahead. The sky above the canopies began to darken a strange violet colour.

"Don't lose focus, Xev." said Valon as if he knew he had been drifting off.

"How long have we been riding?" asked Xev rubbing his eyes.

"Nearly five hours. We are not far from our destination. Stay alert we may not be welcomed." warned Valon.

That unsettled him a little. He was not looking forward to Valon's plans. They seemed far too devious. He looked back at his brother.

"How you keeping up Zanir?" he asked.

"Mmph. I'm over these horses." He protested.

Xev kept his right hand on the hilt of his sword just in case something happened. He felt strange and couldn't explain why.

The trees around them began to get larger and they had no leaves on their branches. They must have been fifty feet high and seven feet across at its trunk. It was eerily quiet and a fog began to settle between the trees. Xev noticed plants he had never seen before. They glowed in the darkness a brilliant blue and purple some green.

"This part of the forest feels ancient." stated Xev.

Looking to his right he swore he caught a shadowy hooded figure duck between trees. His heart quickened and removed his bow from his back and readied an arrow.

"Valon, I saw someone moving not far from us." Cautioned Xev.

"Do not worry they will not come close." Valon said with a hint of a smile.

They continued on until the forest opened up into a circular clearing some thirty feet across void of any trees. Along the edges it was lined with the colourful blue and purple plants. They stopped just as they entered.

"Is this it?" asked Zanir who looked around confused.

"Quiet. We have been here for some time now. Stay still we have not yet been accepted." Valon said.

Almost immediately, something fell from the sky and slammed into the earth sending a shockwave reverberating passed them. It stayed there kneeling with both hands on a massive sword that was embedded halfway into the ground. The knight as it seemed looked like a giant in the clearing, at least ten feet while kneeling. Its head was covered by a black hood and its body encased in ebony steel armor that shone in the moonlight. It slowly raised its head to look at them, its eyes glowing silver deep within its hood. A deep ethereal voice filled the clearing from all directions.

"Valon, you seek entry to these lands. What is your purpose?" it asked staying completely still like a statue.

"Guardian, we ask permission to pass as we have a friend we must see."

An uncomfortable minute passed.

"There is trouble brewing where you are headed…guard your companions closely…they are…important…" its voice echoed and gradually went silent while lowering its head.

"Are we allowed passage?" questioned Xev unsure of what had progressed.

"Yes. Follow me slowly." said Valon and started forward.

Just as Xev passed the guardian, its voice became audible again and it slowly turned to face him.

"Xev, Zanir, welcome home." It rose off its knee and pulled its giant great sword out of the earth and took a few steps forward dragging the weapon along the ground then the guardian vanished into thin air.


	12. Chapter 11: Answers

Chapter 11: Answers

Zanir was silent but had obvious questions. He usually left the asking to Xev.

"What or who was that thing?" asked Xev as he came along side Valon.

They were headed down a dense forest path that used to be a road now over grown with the strange florescent plants and leafless dark trees.

"It was a guardian, those that protect the transition between the Fae and human worlds. They are bound by ancient spells to serve as eternal guards. The spells prevent them from leaving the gates unless it is necessisary to defend the Fae world. At one time they were great warrior generals loyal to the leader of the Fae guilds. When they had died they devoted their souls to servitude. Their only purpose is in the continued existence of the Fae world meaning they operate outside of any guild. Now the guilds have been split between the Light and Dark Fae, Vraeza controls the dark. He has found a way to bypass the guardians and we believe he is attempting to control them. I will give you more answers at a later time but remember this, they are the most powerful beings in both worlds as they exist in neither and outside of time."

"But why did he say welcome home to me and Zanir? We have never been this far north. I don't understand." Explained Xev in frustration. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"You will get your answers, but for now we have to get to a safe haven. We are still being hunted by Vraeza's assassins. I sense them close by."

They quickly picked up speed and continued down the ancient road. Zev had noticed his strength return suddenly and a rush surged through his being shocking him. Behind him Zanir showed similar signs of unexpectedness. Xev felt as though he had slept for days and eaten a massive feast that replenished his energy. He was lost for words and slightly anxious.

"Do not fear. You both should feel much different in this land. I sadly am not as lucky. We have to move now. Stay close behind." Said Valon sounding exhausted while riding as fast as the horse would allow.

Not a minute had passed before the air crackeled around them sending shivers of ice in all directions freezing their horses in place. Four shadowy beings emerged from the sides of the road glowing from magical shields encasing them. They all were dressed in black cloaks holding daggers that shimmered a deep red hue.

Valon's horse broke free before the enemies could attack sending shards of razer sharp ice towards them bouncing off and shattering upon impact against their spell shields. Zanir yelled in rage and leapt from his horse drawing his sword. Xev had already sent an arrow towards the enemy to the right of Valon doing no damage to its shield.

One of the enemies was killed instantly from a massive blast of energy that erupted from a spell Valon had casted. Valon went down hard from his horse limp.

"No!" yelled Xev as he drew his sword and rushed towards the enemies aside his brother.

The three remaining enemies grouped and advanced on them. A crash of thunder that knocked everyone to their knees came from above and down shot a guardian slamming into the ground. It sent a wave of energy towards the enemies stripping them of their visible spell shields. Unharmed they vanished and reappeared slashing and sending bolts of lightning at the guardian. One sweep from the guardian struck down a target. Its torso crawling away while the two continued to send a barrage of attacks before disappearing. The guardian stepped forward and executed the crawling enemy by stabbing its massive sword downward.

Xev and Zanir had stopped before the fight and remained at the ready unsure if they should aid the guardian which seemed to have the enemies outmatched. Most of their magic seemed to be useless against it. A flash of light in front of them and a dagger whistled by Xev's neck as he stepped back. A clang of Zanirs sword echoed as he blocked an attack from another enemy. A short exchange of blows and magic occurred before the guardian froze both. They vanished again.

"Go! Escape with Valon now!" bellowed the guardian in its deep unearthly voice sounded while it prepared for another counter attack.

Both of them ran over to Valon where he laid next to his horse. An instant later one of the enemies reappeared before Valon prepared to fight. It sent a dark bolt of energy towards Xev but before it made contact the guardian jumped ahead of him absorbing the energy.

Abruptly, the guardian disappeared and faded back into existence then became no more. Xev was unsure what had happened. Another enemy reappeared behind them and both closed in on the brothers. Zanir charged one and engaged it in a furious fight for few blows which resulted in an arm being severed by him. Then he screamed as he was frozen and thrown aside by blast of magic.

The remaining two dark magicians closed in on Xev. He felt hopeless before them but held his ground as they viciously stabbed at him. Each attack failed to get passed his sword and he managed to back himself up to Valon's body. Without the amulet's power he was no match for them. He blocked a strike and lunged forward bringing his sword down on one once then twice then three times. An invisible force broke beneath the blade and it continued down where it embedded itself deep through the targets shoulder.

It shrieked and laughed manically sending a blast of magic point blank sending Xev flying through the air several feet before falling to the ground with a loud thud. They both advanced slowly one missing an arm the other with a menacing gash in its shoulder blood gushing down its side.

A third shadowy figure appeared behind them. It silently crept low behind them vanished and reappeared directly behind one its dagger sent deep into the targets neck and instantly into the others side. One dropped to the ground seemingly dead the other disappeared in a black cloud.

Xev got to his feet as the mysterious saviour rushed to Valon's body.

"Help me carry him! Hurry!" yelled a familiar voice.

Xev quickly got Valon to his feet and they began to drag him to his horse.

"We need to get him out of here now. Lift him up. Ride with him make sure he doesn't fall. Continue down the road I will follow closely behind. Go!"

Xev without hesitation had Valon secured to the horse and jumped up behind holding onto Valon's limp body which was bent forward over the horse's mane. He knew that voice from the women in his dream. He looked back and saw her help Zanir onto her horse. He looked forward and they all began riding down the road.

The whole event felt as it happened slowly for Xev. He was able to see each movement as if time had slowed down and his reaction time increased two fold. Never had he felt this in any of the other battles before. Strength returned to him quickly again as he made way through the forest. He heard the galloping of the horse behind him rapidly approach and up ahead he saw a sign with unfamiliar symbols on it.

Her horse caught up beside his and she said, "Follow me we need to find a safe place to recoup." She then increased the horses speed and turned right down a fork in the road. They road during the night for what seemed like hours until it should have been daylight but it remained as dark as ever. Buildings became visible ahead through the giant trees but just before he could make out anything more he was forced to follow her off the road to the right deep into the forest.

They slowed down and meandered around trees to an old meadow next to a quiet creek. She dismounted the horse after Zanir jumped to the ground and walked over to take a drink the horses following suite. Xev helped her get Valon down and laid him on the grass.

"I have some spells that may help him regain some strength. He is not from here like us. We are bound by ancient spells that give us a constant flow of energy from the environment."

Kneeling next to Valon she closed her violet eyes and sang a soft spell. Her voice filled Xev with warmth and he felt himself nearly succumb to a trance. She stopped and Valon's breathing became more apparent he opened his eyes. Xev fell out of the spell's enchantment.

"Thank you for…" Valon's voice fainted from exhaustion.

"Shh, rest my friend. You are safe. We are safe." She assured him.

"Thank you for saving us. We're in your debt. What were those things that attacked us?" asked Xev.

"Shades and you are most welcome. I'm sure you could have managed." She smiled.

"Since you already know who my brother and I are, may I ask who our saviour is?" Xev questioned.

"My name is Zyra. I'm an agent for the rebel Fae guilds." She explained as she got up and walked over to where Zanir was and had a drink of the fresh water. Her dark black hair was tied in a high pony tail. She was close to Xev's height.

Xev followed, "I'm happy to meet you Zyra. What are our next plans? We can't stay here I'm sure its not safe." He also had some water.

"For now we stay here until tomorrow. We have to stay outside of the city to avoid being seen. Vraeza has spies everywhere even within our own rebel group. Those shades must have set up the ambush on this side because they're stronger here." She explained while sitting down next to the creek's edge.

"What happened to the guardian that was fighting? It vanished after being hit by magic." Questioned Xev.

"I'm afraid Vraeza has found a way to control the guardians although it seems he has not perfected the spells because the guardian was able to help defend from the shades for a short while. It made all the difference though." She laid back and closed her eyes.

"No matter how much energy I get from these strange lands it still doesn't equal a nice meal in my belly." Protested Zanir as he got up. "I'm going to find some dinner for us." He left the meadow and into the brush.

"If he knew what strange things that hunt in this world, he probably would second guess before going out there alone." Said Zyra with a smirk. "You both will get used to the way Fae live. Not all of us need food to survive. We feed from the energies that exist around us through meditation and focus." Zyra got up and made her way a few feet from the creeks edge to prepare a fire.

A series of strange sounds came from the brush and Zanir quickly walked awkwardly back into the clearing, "On second thought I'm going to sleep." He said and found a spot over near Valon and slumped to the ground.

Xev watched as Zyra created a fire with a spell the same way Valon had done a few nights before although this time it glowed a dark violet. Xev sat next to her while Valon and Zanir rested across from them.

"We've been on the run for days. I don't know how it feels to be at rest anymore." He said while staring into her fire. "Its beautiful, the colour of your eyes. Maybe I'll learn that spell in the future."

"Thank you. It may seem like a simple spell but it is actually quite difficult. I can tell you the wording which may be easier instead of thinking the spell into existence." She said.

"I'd love to give it a try." Said Xev as he began to clear his mind and center his focus as Valon had instructed before.

"Alright, the words are, Eldur Hrogn. Remember to focus your mind on the thing you want to create. In this case a flame." She explained smiling knowing that he'll probably have no luck. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees and watched eagerly.

Xev sat legs crossed eyes closed as he focused on the words Eldur Hrogn and visualized a flame, warm and bright. He opened his eyes and stared at a spot to the right of Xena's fire and whispered the words. Nothing happened. A slight giggle came from Zyra but she quickly hid it. Xev continued to repeat the words in his head and focused on a flame. Again he tried and nothing. Embarrassment and slight frustration became apparent and he struggled from laughing.

"Don't laugh at me." He said while keeping a smile hidden.

He tried again this time a white spark flashed in and out of existence. A rush of excitement overcame him as he realized that he might have a chance at creating fire and impressing the beautiful girl sat next to him.

"Almost, very impressive." Mocked Zyra slightly surprised.

With renewed hope Xev tried once more this time not saying the words and instantly a bright white light flashed and a dark violet flame erupted smaller than Zyra\s. It started to meld and twist around her flames as it raised then it turned a dark grey and exploded into a massive blast of fire distinguishing all the flames with a puff of smoke the flames searing Zyra's purple tunic. They jumped back the smoke clearing. Zanir grunted in his sleep behind the cloud.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen Zyra. Are you alright?" He went to check where here tunic had burned. She back away, clearly unhappy.

"It's alright, just next time don't be so careless. You should not have tried without using the words. It is for more advanced users. It could have killed us all." She said removing her seared tunic revealing a black bra. "You owe me a new shirt." And tossed it at him angrily.

Xev felt bad and most of all like an idiot. Trying to impress her had not worked out. "Is there any way I can make up for it? How about a duel? No magic just warded blades. I'm sure you'll enjoy making me lose to a girl." He said taunting her.

"Hah. Fine." She warded her daggers and Xev's sword. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes no going easy on me either." Xev readied himself, his sword low in front.

They began to circle, Zyra with a smirk on her face. Xev waited for her to strike first. In one smooth motion she ducked and grabbed two knives from the inside of her right boot spun around and sent them slicing through the air towards Xev. He caught one with a hard ring off his sword but the other struck him right in the groin. He doubled over writhing in pain.

"Why!?" he cried out struggling to bring himself to his hands and knees.

Zyra laughed and walked over to him, "You ruined my favorite top. So I thought it was fair. Don't you think?" and went to pick up her knives.

"Its not over yet miss." Said Xev and he tried to lunge at her before she could grab her knives.

Zyra side stepped dodging his lunch and she lightly kicked him in the rear just enough to make him lose balance and fall forward.

"I thought you were a better fighter than this Xev. Aren't you trained in the arts of an assassin?" said Zyra drawing her violet dagger and slowly, gracefully walking over to him.

Xev laughed at her teasing as he got up and turned to face her. "How do you know I'm not toying with you?" He clearly wasn't.

"I'm sure you are." She winked.

Xev charged towards her and swung his sword at her side. She ducked under the sword and tried to counter attack with a slice to his ribs but with his heightened reaction he managed to jump back. Time slowed as he saw her dagger slice mere centimeters from his torso.

Another swing from Xev was parried and she kicked his wrist sending his sword flying into the creek with a splash.

"If you want to be a proper assassin, you don't use a sword." Zyra said and tossed her violet glowing dagger to Xev to use against her.

He caught the dagger which felt strangely light in his right hand and the grip felt comfortable although crafted for a smaller hand.

Xev had learned how to use daggers in his training school but felt a bit rusty. He engaged the unarmed assassin using quick jabs but she was too quick and dodged every attack. She kicked his knee which made him lose balance and she leapt up onto him wrapping her legs around his neck and grabbed his right arm using her weight to pull him to the ground.

Zyra had him in a perfect hold and any movement sent jolts of pain up his arm. He got to his knees while she held on and he began to drag her towards the creek to toss her in.

"Don't you dare!" said Zyra and she let go just before the edge.

Now on their feet, Zyra tried to push him backwards into the water but as Xev was falling back he grabbed hold of her and they both fell in with a big splash. Zyra screamed because the water was freezing. He tried to laugh but the water sucked his breath away. They both quickly climbed out of the water onto the grass soaking wet.

"It's a draw how about that?" joked Xev shivering.

"Believe what you want." She said also shivering.

It was a cold night and they needed a fire quickly to warm up.

"I'll start a fire again. Please don't blow it up." Zyra said and a violet fire popped into existence.

"Thank you." He said as he took off his drenched shirt and laid it next to the fire. He also did the same with his pants. "Are you going to keep yours on? You'll freeze if you do."

"Don't stare at anything else I'll slice your throat." She said in the softest tone he had ever heard which scared him slightly.

"Ouch. I'll make sure not to." He laughed and sat close to the fire its warmth seeping into his body.

Zyra reluctantly removed her pants and did the same as Xev.

"Are you sure this wasn't your perverted plan to get me naked was it?" she joked with Xev shivering in between breaths her teeth jittering.

"It honestly wasn't. I'm just a lucky man that's all." He laughed.

A deep roar sounded in the distance and the forest ambience stopped for a few seconds and started again this time much quieter.

"What was that." asked Xev, his stomach sinking. He looked up in the sky.

"Shh, it's a dragon. We got to put out the fire. It may be another one of Vraeza's shades." She whispered and snuffed the fire with dirt. "I'll keep a spell on us that should shield us from the cold for as long as I can but it drains my energy quickly. We have to wait until the shade is gone otherwise he may detect my magic." She said worriedly.

Orange lit up the distant sky and faint sounds of buffeting wings echoed. Zyra crawled next to Xev who had slumped himself by a tree on the edge of the clearing. He wrapped his arm around her to keep warm. Zanir and Valon sound asleep in front of them.

"One of us should stay on watch first. I volunteer if that is okay with you." Said Xev feeling warmth spread through him from her skin.

"We should be fine if we stay hidden here but I respect your decision Xev." she said and cuddled closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for pulling you into the water. We're a mess if anything tries to attack us." He kept her dagger next to him.

Sounds of the dragon sprang up for a while later but then stopped before it was time for Zyra to take watch. Nothing else occurred except for the odd creepy sound from the forest wildlife.

He nudged her a bit to wake her up. She lifted her head and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, the dragon has gone I think. Nothing else has happened." He said tiredly. "Good night." He let his head lean against the tree and felt her grip around him tighten. He wasn't sure if this had been the best or worst day of his life.


	13. Chapter 12 Tales of Ancient Ones

Chapter 12: Tales of Ancient Ones

Xev woke up next to the tree in his underwear. Zanir sat across from him chewing on some bread from the packs.

"What happened to you last night?" asked Zanir a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Zanir it's not what you think." He said

Zyra was dressed in her black pants and walked over handing Xev his clothes that were dry.

"Are you sure?" joked Zanir. "What happened to your shirt Xena?"

"It was ruined by Xev trying to create fire with magic."

"Ah, is that what you're calling it then."

Zyra punched Zanir in the arm as she walked back to where Valon was sitting up right. He had regained some strength during the night. Xev clothed himself and joined them.

"Thanks for your spell last night Zyra. It helped keep me warm enough to get some rest. How are you doing Valon?" said Xev as he too grabbed what was left of the bread in one of the packs.

"I'm better thank you. We have to keep moving. Don't let me slow you down. "He chewed on some bread.

"He's right. We have to get to our rebel headquarters. Its a few days ride from here hidden deep within a forest."

"More riding, brilliant." Protested Zanir.

"Do we have enough supplies to make the journey?" questioned Xev looking around at the few packs they had taken from the soldiers days ago which were now empty aside from a few stale pieces of bread.

"We can find food from the plants and beasts on the way there. Have a big drink from the creek. It should be fine." Said Zyra. She got up and helped Valon onto his horse. Xev aided as well.

Zanir hopped up after Valon was secured, "This'll be fun."

"You follow my lead Zanir. Don't worry we won't be riding too fast at the start." Zyra said and walked over to her horse.

Xev was waiting next to it petting the side of the white horse's neck. "Beautiful horse you have by the way."

"Thank you, her name is Ahwa." She said as she mounted the horse and tied her hair into a high pony tail. Zyra gave a hand to Xev and helped pull him up so he was sitting behind her. "Hold on tight. She isn't used to having two riders. I'm surprised she didn't go nuts and try to knock your brother off."

Xev arranged his bow and quiver on his back so they were comfortable and wrapped his right arm around Zyra's waist. They began out of the meadow in the direction of the hidden rebel headquarters North East of the city Xev had seen. What lay between them and their destination was dense forest and a river that flowed from the North to the South East. It would be a three day ride.

"We'll take secret trails through the forest and avoid the main road ways." Said Zyra as her horse passed Zanir so he could follow.

"Let's hope there aren't any more ambushes set up for us." Said Xev.

"That and the many types of demons that exist here." She said smiling slightly.

"I know at least one of them that had been controlled by Vraeza and attacked my home city. Those came from here didn't they." Asked Xev

"Yes. They are spirits whose souls have been captured with complicated spells. Many of them are from the dark Fae and are forced into fighting for Vraeza. Not very many of them exist this far south."

"Do you think that was Vraeza last night on his dragon?" questioned Xev as he noticed a small glowing fairy type being whiz past them.

"Possibly, but he is not the only one that flies dragons here. Many of his top ranking shades are also trained to fly them. Recently, Vraeza has been searching for more dragons to be added to his military arsenal. Most dragons would never willingly serve him but many are forced through horrible spells hence why his dragon is ethereal."

"Do any in the rebel army fly dragons?" Xev said as he felt a tug on his back.

"Only a few, sadly." She said.

Another tug on Xev's back and he turned around to see the same fairy glowing white attempting to steal his bow. He swiped at it and shooed it away. It swirled around giggling, dodging his waving hand and yanked at his hair.

"Ouch! Get off you wretched little creature!" exclaimed Xev trying to fight it off.

Zyra whispered a spell under her breath and the tiny fairy no more than a hand in length was thrown off into woods shrieking all the while.

"Hate those. Whenever they see someone they purposely try to annoy them. They won't kill you though." Zyra said.

"Can they use magic?" asked Xev keeping a close eye on the forest as they rode through.

"Nothing too big just minor illusion spells like cloaking and teleporting. No offensive spells."

A sparkle of light in front of Xev's face and the fairy appeared then slapped him in the face with its little hand and vanished.

"Ah! Why did it hit me? I wasn't the one who tossed it into the woods." said Xev, feeling his face which stung more than he would imagine.

"Maybe it likes you?" Zyra joked.

They road for what seemed to be a full day which was hard to tell in a world that was always black as night. Xev had noticed that there was more than one moon in the sky, one slightly larger than the other which gave off the most light. This moon kept it from being pitch black and cast just enough light to make most things visible. It was similar to a full moon on a cloudless sky back in the human world. This was the moon that was closest to the South and the smaller moon in the North hence the light Fae's territory in the South and the dark Fae's the opposite.

It was time to make camp before moving on so they found an enclosed area next to a large tree with its massive roots raised out of the ground creating a half circle before they submerged into the soil. It was just large enough to fit them all inside the half circle that acted as an effective shield behind them. If anything dared to attack it would be forced to engage from the front.

Both horses entered the resting area and the group dismounted setting Valon up again the back of the tree.

"Finally some rest." Said Zanir. He took a seat next to Valon with his legs outstretched. He found a stone and began sharping his sword.

"We should stay here for a while and let Valon regain more strength." Zyra said and again lite a violet fire in the center of the half circle.

Xev sat next to her warming his hand by the fire as it cast a purple colour on them all. He looked up through the leafless trees to see dark clouds moving in from the North.

"Is it always this cold here? There's no sun." asked Xev.

"Yes it is colder than the world you grew up in but some areas are kept warmer with ancient spells." Zyra said while sitting cross legged her back perfectly straight and her eyes closed.

"I've given Valon some more energy but he doesn't seem to be reacting to it. I fear he has been placed under some sort of protection ward and will take very skilled magicians to unlock the spell." Zyra said. "He must have done it just after killing one of the shades so as to protect the amulet and any information on the rebels from Vraeza."

"I've seen him do this before when we had got captured back in Arinstall, although he did not need to be brought out by magic." Explained Xev.

"This must have been a last resort knowing that he could not take four shades alone in his current condition. There are magicians at the rebel camp that can help bring him out of the state." Zyra said and opened her eyes quickly like a cat eyeing its prey.

A clang came from within the forest ahead and a second later a whistle sounded through the air. Zyra moved her head to the side and nasty looking spiked arrow with black feathers embedded itself in the tree behind them. Two more quickly followed missing their targets.

"Goblins!" yelled Zyra, "Find cover now and protect Valon at all costs." She summoned a violet shield in front of them that absorbed some of the arrows.

"I can't see them!" Xev said with his bow ready and an arrow drawn.

A few shadows jumped around in the foggy forest and he released an arrow into the darkness the sky now darker than before from the clouds. A shriek echoed out from the trees.

"Keep firing your arrows. Zanir stand your ground if they chose to advance on us. They may have realized they stumbled upon the wrong group to mess with." Zyra said while summoning her shield.

One of the spiked arrows came from the forest glowing green and it went straight through Zyra's shield headed for Zanir. Before it was about to hit its target Zyra froze the arrow in front of Zanir and it dropped to the ground.

"They have a wizard with them. Stay alert I'm not sure how skilled it is."

A series of chants sounded and about twenty goblins ran out from the trees some of them surrounded by green spell shields others weren't showing the level of skill their wizard had. More of the magic arrows rained in from the forest, Zyra freezing most of them.

Xev only had twelve arrows left and he was without a sword so he chose his targets carefully as they ran towards them. They were no more than half his size but clad in chainmail and leather armor. Xev took aim at one of the goblins with a green shield and sent an arrow flying towards its head but it was absorbed before the shield broke leaving the goblin unharmed.

He decided not to waste any more arrows on the ones with shields and instead took aim at another releasing the arrow and the target went down. He fired again and missed the intended target striking one behind in the leg and it doubled over. They were about fifteen yards away from their defensive position yelling and making strange sounds. Xev dropped three more in quick succession.

Zanir prepared to cleave down the enemies. Zyra grabbed her two smaller daggers and sent them towards the charging creatures hitting two in the throat and they fell tumbling forward in a spray of blood. Xev fired two more arrows killing them instantly with shots through the eyes.

The wave of enemies collided with Zanir and Zyra with loud clangs of weapons and armor being hit. Zanir charged a few knocking them backwards and he dispatched two with slices to the throat. He punched a third in the face breaking its pointed nose. Zyra shadow stepped between the goblins with precise jabs killing them effortlessly.

Xev noticed they had basically destroyed the entire band of goblins and he decided to keep his remaining four arrows in case the magician revealed itself. Zyra and Zanir finished off the remaining goblins a few trying to run away but Zyra flashed behind them and backstabbed them. Echoes of the shrieking goblins in the forest faded away.

"Why did they even try? What fools." Said Zanir cleaning his bloodied sword on the leather of a dead goblin.

"I'm not sure. Usually goblin bands do not venture this far south. They might be mercenaries." Zyra said while kicking over a body to see if it had any mercenary markings on them. "It seems we may have a bounty on our heads. I'm flattered." She joked.

Zyra went to retrieve her two knives Xev did the same for his arrows which refilled his quiver back to twelve.

"Is there anything else that what's to try and kill us tonight?" said Xev as he returned to camp.

"Who's on first watch? I sure as hell won't be." Grumbled Zanir sitting down again.

"I'll take it." Said Zyra and sat next to Xev in her perfect posture.

"It's not a surprise that we have mercenaries after us. Who knows the riches Vraeza has offered others for our death or capture. He'll take any advantage he can. Maybe he fears us? He should. Once Valon has been woken up and you begin some proper magic training Vraeza will be outmatched surely." Whispered Zyra with her eyes closed.

"Do you really think that I'll become a great magician and assassin like you? I can't even beat you in a duel."

"Don't be so down on yourself. I've seen you fight and I know with my training you will become more powerful than Valon and I together." She assured him. "You have a natural skill that not many have, only those great warriors of the past possess it. You managed to summon flame without saying the words with only a few weeks of training from Valon. We need you. Both worlds need you if we are to defeat Vraeza."

"Thank you Xena, I'll try to keep my focus." Said Xev staring out at the dead goblins laying in the fog that began to roll in.

"Those bodies are going to attract predators. We can't stay here anymore can we." Said Xev

"We can if we do not bother any of the things that may come to feast. If they feel threatened then I guess we'll have to kill them." Whispered Zyra.

"Wake me up if anything crazy happens." said Zanir as he rolled up on his side back against the tree.

Xev didn't feel tired now that he was in the Fae world. His body felt more alive now and he thought it was strange that his brother was not experiencing the changing effects as quickly. He looked back at where the dead goblins lay and noticed a few were missing. Something had snatched them away silently. He sat very still and watched the fog move slowly across the forest floor about knees height. A few minutes past by until he saw movement in the fog, something black and furry but he couldn't make out what it was. It dragged one of the goblins away into the darkness.

Xev was thinking of the possibilities that had caused his parents to raise him in the human world. His father hadn't talked much about his mom except that she had left when he was very little. Every time he would bring the subject up it was all that his father would tell him. He did say that she loved them dearly which bothered Xev because he could only remember vivid memories about her when he was a small child. He wasn't sure where she had gone although now he believed she was probably here in the Fae world somewhere because since he has Fae blood it must mean that she is also Fae.

"Do you know by any chance who my mother is? If she's Fae then I assume she would be here. She must have hid me in the human world in fear of unrest in this world." Said Xev as he continued to look for any dangers.

"No I'm sorry I do not know who you mother is. If she is part of the rebel forces I could check with the leaders and see if her name is in the logs. What is her name?" asked Zyra.

"Her name is Alenka. Or at least that is the name she used when I was young. Do you think she may have changed it? He asked.

"Her name doesn't ring any bells but I can still look it up once we arrive at the rebel headquarters. She could have changed her name in hopes of protecting your family. Over the last few decades in human time scales, there have been many horrific battles between the light and dark Fae. Ten human years here feels like fifty years to us. Time exists but is very slow." She said. "Many Fae tried to flee the cities and towns that were overrun with bloodshed and cross the border into the human world but they were not granted passage by the Guardians in fear that the Fae species would be discovered. We only exist to them as old stories and folklore. Those that have seen a Fae are usually thought of as crazy and deranged."

Xev wondered how his mother would have managed to sneak him passed the guardians and into the human world. Maybe the guardians new that he would be needed in the future to help win the war against Vraeza. Vraeza had spent around seven years in the Fae world which would have been much longer here.

"Practice your mediation Xev," whispered Zyra. "Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Open your consciousness to the environment surrounding you. Keep your senses in focus."

He was feeling far too restless to effectively mediate but he tried any ways. Xena began to sing softly and he lost himself in her voice which he thought was some sort of relaxation spell she had but he felt too ecstatic to really notice. They both continued to mediate and keep watch during their stay next to the ancient tree roots a violet glow from the fire illuminating them softly. A few strange beasts came and went without any trouble. They were only staying for a few hours while their horses rested. Xena's horse was not as tired as the other because it was enchanted with Fae spells of stamina. Xev thought back to the other two horses that had helped them escape to the Fae world and hoped they were safe and free.


	14. Chapter 13: Flight

Chapter 13: Flight

Xev looked up at the sky and noticed something he hadn't before, the large moon was moving just as it would in the human world although very slowly. They were about to pack up and move out after a few hours of rest for the horses and Zanir.

"I didn't know that the moon moved through the sky here as well. Since I've been here it looked as though it has only moved slightly. Why is this?" asked Xev as he walked over to help get Valon onto Zanir's horse.

"The days as you call it back home are much longer here. It takes about three human days for the moons to cross the sky and disappear for another three. This is how long it takes for one day here to complete. During the period of extreme darkness it is very dangerous to be outside of the cities because of the even more dangerous creatures that wonder about." Explained Zyra now getting up onto Ahwa and extending a hand to Xev.

"All this sounds amazing but we really should head out of here before anything gets us. You said three human days that must mean it is nearing that period of darkness, so let's hurry it up." said Zanir already edging his horse forwards.

"I agree lets double time this. As much as I find this world interesting, staying out in a forest for any longer than need be will drive me insane." Said Xev holding on to Zyra.

"What are you boys afraid of the dark or something?" joked Zyra. "We should arrive at our destination just before it falls into total darkness."

They continued running their horses as fast as they could for ages. They finally slowed to a speed the horses could maintain through the untraveled narrow pathways between the trees. No signs of ambushes were apparent during the trek. Nothing had been said between them for a long while. An echo of an animal that sounded wounded became more noticeable as they moved on. Xev had never heard the sound before.

"Can you hear that Zyra?" asked Xev. Zyra pulled on the reigns to stop the horse.

Zanir's horse stopped as well behind them. It became eerily silent except for the horses panting and a slight breeze. Then came the cry of the wounded animal again and again. It was quite close to them.

"I think I may know what it is. Not certain though." Said Zyra. "We shouldn't waste any more time if we are to arrive before darkness."

"What is it?" called Zanir from behind.

"We hear something. Might be an injured animal." Said Xev.

"Let's keep moving." Zanir insisted.

Xev felt compelled to see what the sound was coming from. He ignored their protests and jumped down from the horse and moved through the trees towards the crying animal.

"Xev what are you doing come back!" yelled Zanir.

Zyra got down from the horse and followed behind Xev. Zanir put his hands up in disbelief that they had just left him alone on the path with Valon still unconscious.

Xev followed the sound to a rocky outcrop some thirty feet high that rose above the trees. He crept slowly towards it and ducked behind a boulder. Zyra sat next to him and they both looked in the direction the cries were coming from.

He was shocked at what he saw. A fairly large dragon was sprawled out on its side in front of a cave set within the rocky face. Its left wing was broken and mangled underneath it. It was bleeding from areas that used to have horns and claws. A massive wound in its chest where its heart would be was opened up and a pool of blood was around its body. What hurt Xev even more was when he saw a smaller dragon at its side crying out into the air.

"It must be her hatchling." Whispered Zyra. "Looks like a group managed to kill the dragon and take its horns and claws to sell." She said and a tear rolled down her face.

"We can't just leave the baby here. It would surely die right? Questioned Xev a sick feeling welling up in his stomach.

"Yes. There is no way to control a young hatchling in this situation. It will stay next to its mother until it is forced to hunt for food itself. We could try to sooth the dragon with spells but it may have the opposite effect and make it feel threatened." Zyra said.

Xev got up and crouched slowly down towards the dragon stopping every few feet so as to not threaten the young dragon. He got closer and closer Zyra doing the same. The dragon continued to cry out and it turned to look at Xev and Zyra then its crying intensified.

"Zyra hurry try a spell to comfort the dragon." Pleaded Xev feeling restless.

She started to sing a spell whispering it into the air slowly the dragon's crying stopped and it slowly turned towards them. It crept like a cat head held low and then it opened its wings up wards to display its size hoping to frighten Xev and Zyra a few light growls escaped its maw.

Xev sat still and tried to slow his breathing to begin mediating. He thought that if he displayed a sense of calm and nonthreatening posture the dragon may feel less stressed. It continued moving slowly towards Xev stopping a few feet from him its eyes glowing silvery from the moonlight. It then made a roar that would of scared him senseless if the dragon were any bigger but since it was only up to Xev's knees he was not affected. It started to circle him sniffing the air then it ran back quickly to its mother's side.

"My spell didn't work for long I'm sorry. At least it knows we aren't threats." Zyra said.

"Let's find it some food maybe it will grow attached to us by providing it with nourishment." Xev said.

"Okay. You stay here and watch the dragon. I'll be back in a few minutes with something. It won't be long I promise." She slowly moved away and disappeared in the darkness of the woods.

Zanir was still waiting patiently along the path. Zyra came back to explain the situation.

"We found a young dragon hatchling but its mother has been killed. I'm going to go find it something to eat and maybe it will trust us enough to follow." Then she vanished into the forest in search of food a dragon would eat.

Xev sat in wonderment of the creature he was watching. He wanted to save the dragon and bring it with him on their travels. He had had pets before at his house a cat and dog so he knew how to take care of a smaller animal, once the dragon grew up though it would be hard to look after. He had no knowledge of how to raise dragons properly but Zyra and others at the rebel headquarters could help him out.

A short while later Zyra appeared silently next to him with one dead rabbit and another furry animal of similar size he had never seen before. She handed him both.

"Thank you Zyra. Hopefully the dragon will be interested in it." He said and held out the rabbit in one hand from its legs. He made a calling sound you would to a cat or dog.

The dragon had kept an eye on them the whole while and it began to sniff the air. It noticed the rabbit Xev had dangling from his hand and advanced cautiously. Once it was close enough it hesitated then quickly snatched up the rabbit and chomped away swallowing. Then the dragon eyed the other furry creature and it began to make a sound similar to a cat purring.

"Ah, you want the other one as well. Hungary aren't you." He whispered to the little dragon.

Xev brought the second animal out in front and he began to back away slowly trying to edge the dragon further away from its mother. He stopped a short distance while the dragon followed him.

"Here you go. You can have it now if you want." He said and gave it a wiggle then tossed it up into the air.

It leapt up about four feet and caught the animal in its mouth then flapped its wings a few times to slow its landing. Xev was unsure if it was old enough to be able to fly. He watched while it finished eating then held his hand out calling it forward. It extended its head and sniffed his hand for more food. Xev was able to slowly pet its head between two small white horns. It made a funny sound and blew some smoke out of its nostrils.

"You're such a wonderful creature." He smiled.

"We should slowly back away and see if the dragon will follow us." Zyra said.

They did and as they got further the dragon followed but stopped and looked back at its mother and looked unsure of what to do. It looked back and Xev and Zyra and then it skipped over to them.

"You can come with us if you'd like." Xev offered in a cheerful and encouraging voice.

It seemed to like his voice and considered them friendly. They made their way back to where Zanir was waiting, the dragon following them all the way hiding behind trees when Xev or Zyra turned to make sure it was still following. Zanir had a look of amazement when he saw the little dragon.

"Is it dangerous? Does it bite?" asked Zanir in awe.

"Well it hasn't tried to bite us so far you on the other hand I'm not so sure." Joked Xev continuing to edge the dragon towards the horses.

Zanir's horse panted and back away once the dragon was in its sight but Xena's horse did not seemed too bothered although it kept an eye on the little creature.

"Can it fly?" asked Zanir trying to calm his horse down. "Shh easy now." And patted its side.

"We aren't sure." Said Zyra. "We'll find out soon enough."

Xev and Zyra mounted their horse and they both started slowly down the path looking back at the dragon. It had stopped at the edge of the narrow path between the trees. The dragon looked as if it was about to pounce at Zanir's horse as he rode by.

"I'm not having that following behind me you guys take the rear." Said Zanir and rode past them.

"Hold on Zyra. Don't go too far." Xev said then he turned to the dragon, "Come on. It's alright. We won't leave you here. You'll be safe with us."

The dragon didn't move it just sat their staring at Xev.

"Okay slowly start heading away." Xev said.

Once they were about fourty feet the dragon ran along the ground and leapt up into the air flapping its wings that could just fit between the trees in the narrow path that was about eight foot across. It soared upwards and caught up flying overhead circling them.

"Yes! Faster so we can match its speed." Xev said joyously.

Xev's neck was sore from turning to look as the stunning creature flew above them. Its dark scales reflecting the moon light. It must be a great hunter because of its black scales acting like camouflage against the sky especially during the extreme darkness that occurs here.

They continued riding for a while longer when Xev looked up to find the dragon missing above him.

"Wait! I can't see the dragon any more. Hold up." he said nervously looking around the sky then in the woods.

An unnerving amount of time passed before flaps of wings sounded and the dragon reappeared over the tree tops swooping down with something hanging from its mouth and landed with a light thud. It proudly walked over next to Xena's horse and stood on its hind legs with the front legs rested on the horse's side then extended its head toward Xev as if to offer the dead animal to him.

Xev wasn't sure what to do, "Thank you. I was quite hungry." He smiled and petted the dragon on the head and it started to purr deeply.

"Take a bite out of it. Don't hurt its feelings." Zyra said managing to hold back a laugh.

Xev pretended to eat the gross animal that was dripping blood everywhere, "Mmm thank you. Would you like the rest?" his mouth was covered in blood.

He handed the animal to the dragon. It looked confused by turning its head to the side then it took the animal in its teeth and gave it to Zyra.

"Oh thank you how kind." She reluctantly did the same as Xev getting blood on her face then gave it back to the dragon which ate the entire thing in one gulp.

"Hey, why don't I get any? Zanir said ahead of them.

The dragon looked at him and sniffled shaking its head blowing smoke from its nostrils. Then it looked up on the horses back where Xev's lap was. It looked like it wanted to jump up. There wasn't much room between Xev and Zyra for the dragon to sleep.

"No no there's not enough room up here." Xev said but the dragon leapt up.

Its claws grappled onto Ahwa's back but not enough to draw blood the horse whined and nearly threw them all off.

"Shh. It's ok Ahwa" Zyra said trying to calm her.

The dragon tried to wrap itself up in between them but realized it wouldn't work so it awkwardly laid across the horses back resting its head on Xev's right thigh. Xev started to pet the dragon.

"I guess its tired." Chuckled Xev.

"Are we good to go?" asked Zyra, "We need to pick up time."

"Yes I think so. Not sure how this will work out." Said Xev sitting as far back as possible while at the same time close enough to hold on to Zyra.

"I'll start Ahwa moving slowly." Zyra said.

They started and the dragon didn't seem to be bothered by the movement of the horse. Ahwa picked up speed. Xev held on to the dragon around its back with his left arm to make sure it didn't fall or cause any harm to Ahwa's hide.

Xev was thinking of a name for the young hatchling. He wanted it to fit the dragon's dark scales. After some thinking during the travels he had settled on the name Svarturvog, meaning black scales. As they continued towards the rebel camp Xev couldn't keep his attention from the dragon asleep in his lap.


	15. Chapter 14: River Crossing

Chapter 14: River Crossing

Riding for a while longer had brought them to the edge of the river that flowed from the south east to the North West. As they approached the river bank there was a small cobble stone bridge no wider than six feet across. At closer inspection the bridge had fallen apart in the middle and bits of the stone was visible just above the water.

"Well looks like the bridge isn't an option." Zanir said stopped before the bridge.

"It doesn't look that deep. We might be able to walk the horses through." Xev said with the dragon still asleep in his lap.

"It's our best bet." Zyra pushed forward to examine the distance between the two banks of the river.

It looked about thirty feet across at its shortest distance and possibly six to seven feet deep but it was hard to tell for sure. Xena motioned to Zanir where the easiest crossing would be.

"Do you want to go first Zanir?" asked Zyra with a smile on her face.

Zanir looked at the fast moving river in fear but did not want to make himself look a fool before her so he reluctantly accepted with what little confidence he could muster shown on his face. He straightened his back and edged the horse forwards into the water. It stopped and took a few long drinks before moving in deeper. Zanir held on to Valon's limp body as the water rose up to his waist.

Large rocks protruded from the water to his left about twenty feet down from him. If he was to fall off the horse or the horse loose balance they would be taken awash and slammed into the rocks. He focused straight ahead now approaching the midway point the water up to his chest now. Valon was held sitting upright so as to keep his head above the water.

A second later the horse fell beneath the surface taking Zanir and Talon under. They came back up a few meters from where they went under heading straight for the rocks. Zanir noticed the horse was not moving forwards but horizontally. They went under again and resurfaced then an invisible force pushed them from behind just enough so the horse could reach the bottom again.

"Are you alright?" shouted Zyra across the river as Zanir's horse made its way up the other side of the bank.

"Yes everything's fine. Thanks for the help." Zanir answered back.

"Alright, so the water is over the horses head in the middle. Let's see how this goes. Hold on to your dragon." Zyra said to Xev.

She tapped Ahwa's side and she moved forward down and into the water taking the same route Zanir had. Svarturvog was wide awake at this point and was roaring madly. It flew off Xev's lap before the water could touch it and landed across next to Zanir. Before they reached the middle Zyra cast a spell that pushed them a few extra feet so that they didn't go under.

Just as Ahwa began to walk up the other side of the bank Xev felt something bite down on his right leg and instantly a searing pain shot up his leg as he was pulled off the horse into the water below the surface. He tried to yell for help under the water but closed his mouth quickly he couldn't see anything. A second later Zyra jumped in after him and dove beneath the surface with her dagger drawn shining violet light in the water. She found the head of the creature that had Xev's leg in its mouth and stabbed it in the eyes. It released Xev and shot away into the dark water.

Zyra surfaced holding Xev's head out of the water and swam him to the bank. He was screaming in agony unable to move his right leg. Zanir jumped down from the horse and ran to the side to help Xena pull him from the water. Blood quickly ran from four tooth marks left in his calf muscle nothing was torn which he was lucky. Svarturvog dashed over making deep growling sounds and sniffed his leg then ran over to the edge of the river growling more.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Xev as he tried to get up but Zyra and Zanir held him down. He wasn't aware how bad his leg was.

"Stay still Xev your leg needs some fixing. You'll be fine trust me." Zyra said and quickly whispered complex healing spells that closed over the wounds before he lost any more blood.

Xev's wound was deep and meant he could not walk with his right leg. Zyra could only heal over the wounds but not the deep tissue and bone that had been damaged. She was not as skilled as Valon. Xev's leg still pained him greatly even though she stopped the bleeding so she cast a spell she knew from her training similar to the one Talon was in during his capture.

This spell would put Xev into a vivid sleep where he could feel nothing but still be able to hear. It was a spell used in case assassins had been captured and interrogated to keep them from spilling information during torture. She tried to cast the spell but it didn't seem to have any effect since Xev was still writhing in pain.

"What's happening? Did you heal him?" Zanir asked worry in his voice.

"I healed over his wound but I cannot mend the muscle or bone. That will take time. I also tried a spell to ease his pain but it was not successful. I wasn't taught how to cast it on another person besides myself." Zyra said. "Xev, we need to get you back on the horse but any movement will cause you agony. We haven't any other option." She explained to him.

"Its fine help get me onto the horse I'll deal with the pain." Xev said. "Thank you for saving me for the second time." Xev joked while squinting from the pain.

They picked Xev up and lifted him onto Ahwa so that he sat side ways and could lift his left leg up and over the horse. Once he was on the horse Zyra jumped up after him. Zanir was ready to move out with Valon. Svarturvog was still pacing along the side of the river as if it was looking for the creature that attacked Xev.

"Come Svarturvog, we have to go. Easy now." Xev called to the dragon.

Svarturvog blew smoke out over the water then ran over to Ahwa where it jumped up onto Xev's lap its claws making it uncomfortable. He held on as before and they started at a quick pace across the open field where the pathway continued deep into the woods. Darkness was looming ever closer and they needed to hurry.

"I see you've named your dragon." Zyra said. "Do you know if it's a male or female?"

"He's a male. Do you like his name? asked Xev.

"It's quite fitting."

"How much further?

"Not long. We're almost there although I'm afraid we may not make it in time before it becomes total darkness. A night like you've never seen before." Warned Zyra.

Xev looked up over his right shoulder to the sky and he couldn't see the large moon any longer. A few scattered stars remained. They were hidden in the shadows of the forest on either side of them.

"If darkness falls before we arrive will we continue on?" asked Xev.

"We will be forced to continue yes. If we were to stop it would mean waiting a long time before the darkness ends." She explained. "We'll push on no matter."

Hunger gripped Xev's stomach. A feeling he had not experienced for the entire time in the Fae world.

"I am starving. Thought you said we wouldn't need to eat like in the human world." Pondered Xev.

"Yes you still need to eat and get the nutrition your body needs but just not as often as you had to before." Explained Zyra. "Just ignore the feeling until we arrive."

A short while later the forest started to take on a different look. A swampy smell became noticeable and trees covered in hanging stringy grey moss appeared. On either side of the path murky water sat still. Bubbles occasionally erupted from the thick muddy swamp. Massive insects flew by Xev. Something resembling a wasp but the size of his hand and green circled his head before shooting off into the trees.

It wasn't long before Zanir's horse halted abruptly ahead rearing and neighing loudly almost knocking both Valon and Zanir off. It reared again sending them flying backwards into the thick mud with a splash. Then the horse turned and struggled to run off back in the direction they had come disappearing into the darkness the sound of galloping fading.

"Damn horse!" shouted Zanir helping Valon to sit upright out of the mud. "Now what?" he said shaking his head, mud covering his backside.

"Quiet! Something's out there." Zyra said carefully eyeing ahead of them.

Ahwa slowly backed away. Svarturvog immediately raised his head in the direction Zyra was looking. He remained perfectly stiff griping its talons into Xev's leg.

"We need to get Valon onto Ahwa quickly." She whispered and vanished then appeared next to Zanir ahead and grabbed Valon's arms pulling him back.

Xev picked up his dragon and slid down the side of the horse wincing at the pain as he hit the ground. He went to put Svarturvog down but he wouldn't let go its claws stuck in Xev's tunic. So he held the dragon which kept its head pointed in the direction of whatever monster lurked out there.

With Valon secured, Zyra took the reins and led them all off of the pathway and down the right side of the path into knee deep swamp where a large hollow tree stump provided cover. They walked into the hollow from an opening on one side. There was just enough room for the horse, Zanir, Svarturvog and Xev to fit, Zyra stealthed outside and peered around the side of the stump down the path.

"What do you think it is?" whispered Xev to his brother that was stood next to him.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Zanir replied.

Xev looked up where the tree opened to the black sky. There was very little moonlight now with darkness soon to come. He looked at the sides of the rotten tree stump. Massive green and yellow glowing bugs were attached pulsating. Zanir took his sword and jabbed the tip into a yellow one. It exploded sending goopy guts all over Xev. Svarturvog started to lick it off Xev's arm.

"Hey! What'd you do that for." Grumbled Xev in a raised whisper.

"Sorry. I don't like bugs." He struggled from laughing.

"Better not be poisonous." Xev said wiping off the guts and stopping his dragon from eating it.

A distant thud followed by another shortly after came from down the path. Xev paused and saw the water vibrate with each thud. He looked out around the corner where Zyra was stealthed he could see where the water surrounded her legs two circles that were void of water. It looked very strange to him. Zyra moved back to the entrance and unstealthed.

"We have a problem. A defiler is moving down the path. They are extremely dangerous demons. You cannot kill them. They're ancient beings that roam these types of swamp lands aimlessly destroying any life that comes across its path. We have to stay hidden and wait for it to pass. I'll cast a spell to make sure your dragon doesn't make noise from its mouth but you have to hold on to him." Zyra warned and restealthed.

It was getting closer to them as the earth shook with each step it took. His heart beat increased as the thuds got louder. Once it was just next to the tree stump it stopped. Xev gritted his teeth. An awful sound emanated from the monster sounding like a moan then it continued to walk. Svarturvog was very restless and tried to squirm out of Xev's grasp opening its mouth but no noise came from its crying.

Xev prepared himself for what he would see as it passed by the opening of the tree stump. It came into view and Xev froze. The being was slouched to its left side and was covered in a foul cloud of flesh eating insects that swarmed around what was left of a torso. It must have been twelve feet tall. It limped and one leg was missing a foot. Every time it took a step the surrounding ground sizzled and dried up. It dragged a massive two-handed sword that was rusted and eroded. Xev couldn't see its face as it was walking away from them although he was sure it was just as rotten as the rest of its body.

Svarturvog wanted to attack the defiler but Xev held the dragon's wings from opening up he needed help from Zanir to hold its legs. It tried to bite Xev but he grabbed its muzzle and closed its mouth. Talons were cutting him up badly. They managed to keep Svarturvog from attracting the defiler's attention.

Once the sound of it walking in the distance faded they all emerged from the tree stump and back onto the path. Svarturvog calmed down and wanted to be released to stretch his wings. He leapt off of Xev up into the air and within seconds caught a giant winged insect in his mouth then flew up into a tree above them where he finished the meal.

"I guess he was hungry." Said Xev.

"Well it looks like you and I are on foot now Xev." Zanir said with a sigh. "We're never going to make it in time."

"Let's keep moving guys. It's just on the other side of this swamp. Go on ahead I'll follow." Zyra said now mounted on Ahwa.

They continued down the muddy path through the swamp and took a turn down another route through thick brush Zanir in front with his sword cutting down thorny white branches that covered the way. Xev followed behind him limping, his bow drawn with an arrow ready just in case any more strange creatures came across them. He was terrified about the very real possibility of being caught out in the putrefied swamp during the Fae darkness. Looking through the branches to the star filled sky he could not spot any sign of the moon.

Svarturvog now forced to follow on the muddy path, walked awkwardly on all fours behind Xev, quickly pulling its legs out of the mud so as to lessen the time they spent submerged. He also had his wings opened up high above to keep them as far away from the mud as possible. Zyra watched from atop Ahwa at the rear of the group laughing at the spectacle before her.


	16. Chapter 15: Late Arrival

Chapter 15: Late Arrival

It was a long time stuck in deep swamp brush. Xev's right leg pained him greatly each step. Parts of the old path had been flooded by waist deep water which slowed their progress even more than the dangerously sharp vegetation surrounding them from above and to the sides. They were constantly swatting away giant stinging insects some of them providing Svarturvog with a snack. All the while it became increasingly darker and hard to make out their surroundings.

"Why didn't we just go around this damned swamp?" Zanir said while he continued to chop away at the thorny plants.

"It would have taken a lot longer than cutting through." Zyra replied.

After a while of bush whacking the path opened up into another swampy area although this time it was a circular field without trees. Xev looked ahead and he could barely see that the path continued towards steps that rose to a hill in the center of the clearing. Atop the hill were six large monolithic stones encircling a glowing red light.

"What is that?" asked Xev.

"It's where we need to get to, a gate that will take us to the rebel headquarters." Zyra replied.

"I feel uneasy about this place." Zanir said looking ahead.

"Let's move out." Xev said and started to walk forward.

Just then a flash of blinding white light went off followed instantly by a deafening blast and they all were thrown back wards into the swamp's treeline. Xev was caught in the thorny branches and fell down into the mud. He couldn't see everything was white and he couldn't breathe. He tried to get up but blacked out.

Xev's consciousness faded back and he opened his eyes. He saw Zyra over him, blood running from her nose, yelling his name but he couldn't hear her then he passed out again. He regained consciousness once more this time as he was dropped on his back from Zanir carrying him. He looked around but could not see farther than five yards in all directions. Instinctively he grabbed for a sword or dagger at his side but remembered he had none.

Sitting up he heard clangs of metal behind him and looked back but couldn't see where the fighting was. He heard Svarturvog's roars and wings buffeting above then saw him dive out of the darkness and grab on to a body of some creature that had emerged from the darkness as well. It fell over as Svarturvog bit down and ripped flesh off of its body.

Xev felt an immense pain all over and saw giant thorns sticking out from his chest, arms and legs. There was one long piece of tree branch that was protruding from his left thigh. He felt sick and nearly vomited but had nothing in his system to do so. His bow and quiver were gone.

"Zanir! Zyra! Where are you!?" he yelled into the air.

"We're here! Stay still!" Zyra shouted from in the darkness.

Something came from his right side and he saw a rotten body that was missing its legs crawling over to him holding a nasty dagger in one hand. It had no bottom jaw and half of its head was missing. Xev quickly used his arms to pull himself away from it. Then Svarturvog leapt over him and attacked the being. He bumped into something behind him and noticed it was Valon's body lying on the ground visibly uninjured.

Another similar looking being ran at him from his side with a word overhead ready to strike but Xena teleported in front of it and removed its head with her dagger. Zanir limped over and stabbed it through the chest before it fell to the ground. Zyra made a calling sound for her horse and within seconds Ahwa emerged from the dark with numerous cuts and scrapes but nothing serious.

"We have to get Valon on the horse. Zanir and I will carry you again." Zyra said quickly.

With Valon secured they picked up Xev. Zyra had his legs and Zanir his shoulders. Svarturvog continued to defend them as they made their way blindly down the path towards where the gate's stairs should be. Loud rumbling sounds came from the darkness and the ground shook violently knocking them all to the ground except Valon and Ahwa. Xev yelled out in pain. They picked him back up and increased their pace.

An ethereal voice yelled and then the ground in front of them erupted. Dirt and stones flew everywhere and out came a rock elemental covered in tree vines and moss that linked the stones together forming its body. With its two arms it launched a massive boulder towards them. Zyra summoned a protective shield shattering the stone upon impact. It sapped a large amount of her strength to hold the shield and broke after absorbing the energy. Another elemental popped up from behind them and it launched a stone hurtling at them.

"Duck!" yelled Zyra.

As they hit the deck and Ahwa jumped to the side the boulder flew over them and slammed into the other elemental in front. It destroyed the top half of the elemental and the rest of the stones fell into the hole it came from.

"Quickly go! I can't shield us from it for very long." Zyra yelled.

They picked up Xev again and quickly moved down the path. They could only use it as a marker to follow otherwise they would have been completely lost in the darkness. Another stone flew overhead as the second rock elemental now stomped after them.

"Where's Svarturvog!?" Xev exclaimed while gritting his teeth from the pain of being carried.

"He'll follow us don't worry." Zyra replied.

They finally made it to the base of the hill where cobblestone stairs raised up the side. As they started up the stair case the sound of wings became louder and louder then a dark winged figure Xev thought was Svarturvog swooped down and grabbed Zanir sinking its claws into his back and tried to lift him off the ground but failed and let go flying off. They managed to hold on to Xev while constantly being bombarded by stones from behind that nearly missed them and dive attacks from nasty winged beasts.

Two dived down again targeting Zyra but she ducked and with one hand grabbed her throwing knife from her boot and threw it at one of them. It struck its target and the beast fell out of the sky with a shriek. Svarturvog came jetting out of the dark and collided with the other winged beast bathing it in molten hot fire while he crashed it into the side of the hill with a loud thud killing it instantly. It was the first time Xev had seen him breath fire and he was amazed at the ferocity and strength Svarturvog had. He knew that once the dragon was older he would be safe from any monster that crossed their paths.

Another boulder thundered above them and slammed into the stairs ahead destroying them in a blast of stone shrapnel. A piece narrowly missed Xev's head. Ahwa struggled to climb the steps but Zyra managed to control her while holding onto Xev. Her magic would have no effect on the rock elemental the only one there that would be able to destroy it is Valon but he was still locked in his spell.

Svarturvog leapt up into the sky again and flew down towards the elemental and bathed it in fire multiple times. It charred the stones and burned the tree roots and bits of moss attached to it. A few seconds later the elemental began to fall apart the larger heavier stones crushing its legs.

"Yes!" cheered Xev as he saw the rock elemental go down. "How did he kill it?"

"Its roots must have been enchanted with magic binds." Zyra replied.

"Come on we need to get passed the ruined stairs." Said Zanir.

They lifted Xev onto the boulder that was embedded in the stairs then stepped around and picked him up again. Ahwa moved to the side of the stairs and maneuvered along the steep hill with success. They continued to the top of the hill. Svarturvog seemed to have killed most if not all of the enemies around them and flew up to the top of the steps. He landed and watched over them licking his claws clean of gore.

Once they had made it to the top they moved closer to the six massive stones that stood at the center. A red light shone between the narrow cracks of the stones which were engraved with strange symbols and writing. An opening provided entrance into the gate directly ahead of them.

"We've made it. All we have to do is walk into the centre of the stones and it will take us to the headquarters." Zyra said.

Approaching the entrance first was Ahwa with Talon on her back. A flash of red light shot up through the center of the stones into the sky above and then they were gone. Now it was the rest of them to go through the gate.

"Will Svarturvog enter the gate?" Xev asked worriedly.

"I think he will but there may be hesitation at first." She replied.

Svarturvog followed them until they were through the entrance then he stopped and paced back and forth smelling the air and stones.

"Come on its safe Svarturvog. We made it you can rest and have a big meal once we're on the other side." Xev said enticingly.

"I believe if we go through he will follow us Xev do not worry." Zyra said.

Xev didn't like the thought but it might be the only way his dragon will stay with them. They continued forward carrying Xev slowly and then a flash of light and a feeling of weightlessness enveloped them.


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Guests

Chapter 16: Unexpected Guests

Within moments they were teleported to another gate that was identical to the one they had entered. A flash of red light went off and shot into the sky the feeling of weightlessness subsided. They moved out of the center close to the entrance and waited to see if Svarturvog would come through. An uncomfortable minute passed and then he appeared in a red flash of light. He was breathing fire and flapping his wings spinning around and flew out of the top over the stones. Xena and Zanir carried Xev out through the entrance and looked up into the dark sky watching the dragon continue to spiral around from the disorientation he had experienced from the teleportation.

"Svarturvog! Its okay come down we're here!" Xev yelled up to his dragon.

Svarturvog noticed them and flew down to the ground panting heavily. He walked over to Xev and nudged him with his nose. Xev was extremely happy that his dragon had followed them through the gate. They met up with Awha and Valon that were waiting just outside the entrance.

"Guess he didn't like that." Zanir said. "Looks like we've got some company."

Before them stood a heavily armed infantry column clad in iron maybe thirty strong and at the front was a tall man dressed in white robes with long grey hair. Xev looked at them and their surroundings. The clearing was lit by torches that some of the soldiers held.

"Let me speak they'll know we're friends." Zyra said as she and Zanir laid Xev down on the ground slowly.

"State your purpose here." Said the tall man in white his arms crossed.

Zyra walked forward slowly and said, "It is I Zyra agent of the rebel group and my companions Xev, Zanir. We've come with Valon bearer of the Amulet of Azure who is currently locked in his own defence spell. He needs attention of our most skilled mages. We also have a young dragon with us who has defended us through our travels. Xev has been injured gravely and needs healers quickly." She explained.

"I welcome you all." He motioned for soldiers to move to Xev's aid and they lifted him onto a stretcher. They did the same for Valon. "We wish not to spend any longer outside of our defences than need be. We'll escort you back to our fortress."

They accompanied the soldiers up a hill where large stone walls stood on either side of two massive iron doors. Mountains encircled the fortress, a cold wind enveloped them and snow began to fall. Once through the gate they proceeded down the stone road where straight ahead was the keep that housed many of the rooms used by the rebels as their main operations and strategy base. It extended five stories high and was made of thick stone.

"Your dragon cannot accompany us inside the keep. I give you my most sincere apologies." Said the leader. "It must wait outside. We'll see to it having proper living quarters as soon as possible."

Svarturvog snarled and crushed the stone beneath his talons, smoke escaping his nostrils. A number of guards jumped back in fear but hesitated on drawing their weapons.

"It's okay Svarturvog, we'll be out soon I promise." Xev assured.

Guards approached the dragon with a large meaty bit of boar which quickly got Svarturvog's attention. They enticed the dragon out into the courtyard and kept watch over the beast. People gathered at a distance quietly murmuring amongst one another in awe.

Through the entrance Xev and Valon were taken down a separate corridor to the medical bay while Zyra and Zanir continued to follow the man in white robes towards a set of spiral stairs.

"Are you sure you don't need medical attention Zanir?" Zyra questioned.

"I'm fine it's just a limp. Let's go I'm tired." He said hurriedly.

At the fifth floor the man in white robes opened a wooden door and motioned for them to walk in. Inside stood a number of other high ranking officials bent over a long table moving small markers symbolizing military and other assets in operations. Some paused to look in their direction but continued to work.

They moved around the long table in the middle of the room to the back where another door opened up to a similarly sized room that had one desk at the back with each wall stacked with books and scrolls. Sat in the chair was a man dressed completely in black robes his face hidden by a hood. He looked up from his book.

"It seems our guests have arrived. I am Lord Darwyn leader of the rebels. Please have a seat." He motioned Zyra to the only chair in front of the desk.

Zanir was unsure if he should move closer he decided to stay where he was next to the man in white.

"I know that you and Valon are part of our cause and serve as agents but who is the man stood behind you and your other companion?" questioned the leader.

"His name is Zanir and his brother Xev. They have a key role in our mission." Replied Zyra. "They have proved themselves to be powerful warriors and I believe Xev will become a great agent. Both of them served as elite guards to the king of Dreasfjord in the human world. They are Fae although unaligned."

"Fae…and they did not know this?"

"I believe that they had been hidden for protection for reasons unknown to me." Stated Zyra.

"Most interesting. We must keep them here and search for those answers. As to your methods of returning here there are some issues that need settling. You realize the gate was meant for only the highest ranking officials of the cause and you also destroyed two of our elemental defenders. Who knows what could have been tracking you and or followed you through here. As of now we have a few of our most skilled mages scanning our fortress for anything unusual the rest are of course with Valon. We have taken great steps to keep this place invisible and secret. You have chosen to jeopardize this. What have you to say?" he sat back his arms crossed.

"We had no other choice. Valon is in possession of the Amulet of Azure and we have been chased for days. I only knew that this gate would be our best chance of avoiding more ambushes from Vraeza's forces and it is the only gate that brings you closest to the headquarters. If we were to use another gate we may not have made it by. You of all people understand the importance of the amulet." She stated.

"I do but that does not mean exposing our main headquarters to Vraeza and his dark Fae guilds. Even if he had gotten the amulet we would still have this base of operations. If we are to lose this we lose the war. We cannot effectively operate and run a successful revolution without this fortress of secrecy." He responded struggling from raising his voice in anger.

"Hey! She saved our lives on more than one occasion. She deserves recognition for that." Zanir said stepping forward.

"So what do you propose?" questioned Zyra.

"If it weren't for the amulet I would have you stripped of your position and exiled from the rebels." He said. "However, you have done a great service to our cause and deserve recognition as Zanir has stated. I thank you deeply for what you have done and I can assure that many others would agree. In that case I need some time to think of what happens next. We may need your friend's skills for future missions."

He closed his book. Then became strangely stiff and awkwardly grabbed a letter opener next to him and slowly brought it up to his neck. He fought whatever was controlling him, veins bulging in his neck, his mouth shut.

"What's going on!" yelled Zanir he ran over and grabbed Darwyn's arm and tried to stop him from stabbing himself.

Zyra quickly shadow stepped to the right corner of the room behind the desk where she embedded her dagger into an invisible being. Blood squirted when she removed the dagger. A thin woman dressed in all black her face hidden by a dark writhing cloud fell limp to the ground. Lord Darwyn gasped for air and released the letter opener dropping it onto the desk.

Guards rushed into the room one of them said, "Lord! We've found one of our mages dead and another injured in the building. What happened here!?" he looked at the dead assassin on the floor and rushed to the Lords side. "We must take you to safety!"

"There's more here I can feel them." Zyra said. "I'll hunt them down. Zanir go with Lord Darwyn and his men." She stealthed and left the room.

Xev was helped into a medical bed by the soldiers. Skilled healers quickly got to work on his leg and other wounds. He looked over to his left where a group of two men and two women stood motionless around Valon in his bed. They all wore white robes and had long straight silver hair.

Once the two healers had removed the jagged branch from his thigh and healed over his wounds they left him to rest. He had a drink of some medicinal and hydrating concoction they insisted he put in his system. He laid and watched as the mages tried to wake Valon with their spells. After a few minutes two of the mages swiftly left the room while the remaining male and female stayed entranced in their spell.

He suddenly felt tired as though their entire adventure had caught up with him. He was about to fall asleep his eye lids slowly closing until he caught a shadow moving along the wall to his right. He saw it move next to his bed he was confused as none else in the room was moving to create the shadow. Immediately he tried to sit up but a force pushed him back down and someone grabbed his neck and began to strangle him. He was unable to move any part of his body feeling completely helpless. His vision started to fade his heart beat sky rocketed feeling as though it would burst. He couldn't give up after all that he's been through not now. A deep energy rose and he tapped into it feeling it spread throughout his body. A blast of fire emanated from him shooting in all directions sending the assassin flying towards the wall engulfed in flames. He got up and tried to run out of the room but fell over after a few steps continuing to burn screaming and writhing on the ground.

Xev called for help but he couldn't hear his own voice. He stood up vision fading but his left leg gave out and he fell to the ground. Just before he passed out he saw Zyra rush into the room.

He woke up in another bed since the previous one had been scorched. He felt embarrassed at the amount of times he's fainted over the last few weeks. First being strangled by a shade, blown up from a defensive ward and now expending almost all of his remaining strength nearly killing him. He felt strong yet pathetic at the same time. He decided it was that he just needed rest and more training until he can face threats without being outmatched so easily. There was barely any time to regain his full potential over the traverse.

Across from him one of the injured mages lay in a bed next to Valon, a mage and healer looking after him. Zyra appeared next to Xev sat in a chair she had been there waiting until he regained consciousness.

"Good to see you awake again. You seem to have a habit of getting knocked out don't you." She joked smiling. "How do you feel?" she asked and checked his leg.

"I'm alright besides the fact I nearly got assassinated and almost blew up the entire medical room with Valon and two mages with it. How's your night been?"

"I killed one of the assassins in Lord Darwyn's room. He's the leader of the rebel's or I should say new leader as I don't remember him being the leader last I was here. One assassin got away he killed one of the mages. I'm not sure what he was may have been a shade. Although the two dead were mesmers." She looked over where a scorch mark in the shape of a man remained on the floor.

"A Mesmer?" Xev questioned.

"A dark fae being that can control other's bodies and manipulate feelings, a perfect spy and assassin when trained with my skills. We're probably going to be in a heap of trouble after this. It is our fault that those assassins followed us through the gates."

"Should we try to leave? I'm not getting locked up." Xev said staring at the ceiling.

"That wouldn't do any good besides I and Zanir saved Darwyn plus you killed an assassin as well." Zyra replied.

"True but you said one got away. That can't spell any good for our circumstance."

"I believe we have other assets tracking him down, shouldn't be long before we catch him. Darwyn will have the gate guarded closely and a perimeter around the fortress."

"Why aren't you after him?" asked Xev.

"I chose to stay here and make sure you and Valon are protected." She held his hand.

"Thank you. I feel much better knowing that you're watching over us. Just don't fall asleep." He joked closing his eyes.

"Rest, you'll need it for the days do come. Darwyn may put us on an assignment." She kissed his hand and watched as he effortlessly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17: A Gift

Chapter 17: A Gift

Svarturvog had followed a group of men to a stable house void of any horses to make room for him. There he found a large pile of meaty goodness. He approached the meat cautiously and gave it a sniff then dug in. Afterwards, his belly full, he turned to a bed of hay and began kneading while watching the large group of guards outside the opening. He laid down resting his head on his front legs keeping one red eye fixed on the guards. He fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Commotion outside rose him from his slumber and he shot up digging his claws into the hay. He noticed most of the guards rushing off leaving only two behind. Instinct told him to fly away and something made him feel as though his friends were in trouble. He needed to find where they were so he rushed out of the stable house, the two guards dove out of the way. He opened his wings and flew over to the keep as fast as he could.

Before he got to the door he saw them enter earlier he saw a group of men on horseback chasing someone down the main road leading to the gate. A trail of blood caught his attention and chased after. He thought the man may have been the one responsible for the trouble and dove down. He flew over the gate and tried to pick the man up from the ground but he vanished and reappeared a few yards away down the hill where he began swaying and tumbled down to the bottom. He slowly got up and tried to run towards the gate portal but tripped and vanished in and out of sight multiple times before he hit the ground ten yards ahead. Svarturvog landed heavily between the man and the gate with a deep radiating growl, snow flying in all directions. The man struggled to get up and was about to cast a spell to end his life but passed out. He was then picked up by the dragon and flown back to the fortress with protests from the mounted soldiers behind.

Once back at the keep entrance he dropped the man to the ground and landed. Then he began to roar wildly in hopes of seeing them emerge from the building. Within moments the door swung open and men rushed out weapons drawn. They noticed the mans mangled body on the ground and quickly tried to pick him up but Svarturvog stepped over top defending his find as it was for his friends as a trophy. They slowly managed to back the dragon away from the nearly dead assassin in which they hoped to be able to question. Once they had him they dragged the body back into the keep.

Svarturvog continued to roar and growl uncontrollably until he saw one of his friends rush to his side. Zyra pet Svarturvog's side and whispered slowly calming him down with her magic. He started to purr deeply.

"It's okay, you've done well ancient one. Rest." She whispered.


	19. Chapter 18: Minds Destruction

Chapter 18: Minds Destruction

Xev had slept for hours. Much longer than he normally would due to the medicinal concoction he was given beforehand which took its time to kick in but it worked well. It kept him asleep and also rapidly healed his wounded body. It was around half way through the long dark night of the Fae world, midday of the second night in human terms. He opened his eyes with a strange sensation. He felt better than he could ever remember. His right leg had been healed completely from the river attack and the wooden shrapnel from the blast. It was a shock to his mind, almost overwhelming.

He quickly jumbled through his thoughts on what should be done next. Looking around the room Valon and the other mages were gone as was Zyra. He noticed Zanir sat on the floor his back against the wall, head down asleep, hand gripped on the hilt of his sword. Zanir had been unable to trust anyone else there except his brother. He felt safer by his side as Xev was the only family he had left.

"Brother. Wake up." whispered Xev as he got out of the bed.

Zanir jumped a bit then stood up and clasped his brother on the shoulder.

"Good to see you up and moving. Zyra wanted us to meet with Valon and the leader once you awakened. Your little dragon caught the last assassin before he could escape. Although I use the word caught lightly." Joked Zanir.

Dumbfounded, Xev followed his brother to a room where they held the assassin for interrogation. Guards allowed them through the door. Inside he saw Valon stood next to the other two mages surrounding the mangled assassin on a marble table who was bound by enchanted chains that could not break. They ran over his broken legs, which had the skin healed over to stop the bleeding so they could pry into his mind, as well as his broken arms and his chest. Valon was deep in concentration as he scoured through the assassins thoughts for anything useful. Darwyn was close by with many elite body guards positioned around him. Zyra appeared before the brothers. She quickly explained how Svarturvog captured the assassin. Xev was amazed at the event.

"Where is he now?" asked Xev.

"He's been moved to a storage building that we use for supplies and guarded well. Do not worry he's in good hands." Assured Zyra.

Xev looked passed her to Valon who seemed to be back to normal. "Is Valon doing well? Does he know of the events that transpired while he was out?"

"Yes, he's all caught up on the details. I think he is proud of how we got here alive. Although barely." She said and turned to watch Valon.

They waited for a while. Lord Darwyn had a serious face clearly disturbed that this had been allowed to happen. Their hidden headquarters nearly compromised and he almost killed. Xev was curious whether Darwyn was able to use magic. He dare not try to reach his mind with magic like he was able to with Valon in fear of some ward being triggered and his mage defenders launching an attack. Who knows what type of defences they have in place around Lord Darwyn. The assassin must have managed to bypass any possible wards when she controlled his body. Lord Darwyn had come to see the assassin himself to know who the attacker was. Normally he would be elsewhere tending to other affairs.

"Anything? You've been at this for hours." Darwyn asked Valon.

"I'm afraid not. It's a delicate procedure and it doesn't help that his mind is slowly being destroyed by complex spells that I cannot stop. I've managed to delay the inedible so far but to no end. This is a lost cause." Valon replied.

"Keep searching! We need answers! Something, anything! So we can gain an advantage over Vraeza and his operations." Darwyn exclaimed frustrated.

Valon increased his efforts, creases showing on his forehead. Another minute went by. Then a sudden flash and the air crackled around them, lightning fired off in all directions. Sound became muffled and time slowed down followed by a dark, ghostly explosion emanating from the assassins body. It spread slowly at first knocking everyone backwards through the air completely enveloping Valon and the two other mages in a cloud of darkness. Their spell shields popped into existence shortly after absorbing any further damage. Xev was thrown into a wall and fell forward.

Shell shocked, almost blind from the flash and struggling to draw a breath he got to his knees slowly looking around at everyone else. Blood trickled down from his nose and ears. He saw a few of Darwyn's bodyguards closest to the blast missing limbs and unconscious. Darwyn was being dragged away by three guards he seemed okay no noticeable wounds. He looked to his left where Zanir struggled to get to his feet, unharmed. He looked to his right where Zyra had been thrown she was lying on the ground unconscious. She had been standing in front of Xev and took most of the blast.

Crawling over to her he noticed blood draining from her right thigh. He wasn't sure what it was from until he saw a link from the chains on the ground not far from him. It was supposed to be indestructible although the spell must have destroyed the enchantments and sent links firing off as shrapnel. He quickly put his hands over her wounded leg and applied pressure stopping the bleeding as much as possible. Zyra regained consciousness suddenly and tried to sit up.

"Don't move Zyra. Your leg. Stay still you'll be okay." Xev said hearing his voice muffled inside his head.

She noticed her leg and put a hand over top of Xev's and pushed down harder. Her mouth moved but he couldn't tell what she said. Valon emerged at his side and hurriedly moved their hands away from the open wound which was about the size of Xev's palm. He cast a spell and the chain link was quickly from her leg and was dropped to the ground she screamed out and fainted. He healed over the skin which stopped the bleeding. He got up and ran over to aid the wounded guards.

Zyra regained consciousness and was still in considerable pain. She couldn't move her right leg without a wave of nausea. She sat up with effort. Xev put his left arm around her back and helped her slowly to her feet where she put most of her weight on her left leg. Zanir also helped her as they walked back to the medical bay where they laid her onto the same bed Xev was just minutes before. His hearing started to return by the time they got there.

"Thank you." Zyra said wearily resting her head on the pillow. She used her spells to dampen the pain until a proper healer could mend it.

"No worries. You should thank Valon for his quick actions." Zanir replied as he gingerly moved her leg into a straight position.

"Try to keep that leg still okay. I'll find you some of that medicine they gave me earlier to help speed up the healing." Xev said and walked over to a cabinet to get the medication.

Shortly after, Valon and the other mages brought in the wounded guards. Some of them had missing legs below the knee that were healed over by magic. Xev found the medication which was in a clear jar labeled some name he could only hope to pronounce. He then quickly rushed back to Zyra and handed her the jar.

"Valon," Xev called, "How much of this should she take?"

"For her physique, and injury only two sips. That should be enough." Valon replied as he aided one of the guards.

She did as instructed and nearly choked it back up.

"How did you swallow this Xev? It's wretched." Zyra handed it quickly back to Xev.

"Bring it here Xev." Valon called.

Xev rushed over.

"Will these guards be okay?" he asked looking at the one guard's knee which had blood drying on his thigh.

"They are strong men and have been through much worse in their line of duty. We will be able to reattach their dismembered limbs over the coming days with our mage's skills in healing. They are the best I know of." Valon replied as he gave the needed dose of medicine to the guard.

Once things had calmed down Valon went to discuss the current situation with Xev and fellow companions on the opposite side of the medical room.

"Lord Darwyn is well and has been summoned off by his advisers following the event in the interrogation room. He suffered minor injuries that were dressed on site by me. The assassin's destructive spell had temporarily bypassed his defensive wards that I and the other spell weavers had placed on him with most of the energy absorbed. Security has been raised to the highest level as ordered and the gate just outside the fortress has been shut down in fear of more spies getting through. We have lost the potential lead we had with the assassin and are pursuing others. For now I suggest you lot rest up. We'll have someone come by soon with rooms sorted for you three. Over the next dozen hours, plans will be arranged for you both to display your current skills in front of an agent to determine what you need to learn. From my observations over the last few weeks you should do well. Finally I must properly thank you three and your dragon Svarturvog for saving my life and bringing me here alive. As you know the spell I used to put me into a deep sleep was the ultimate last resort as the shades would have captured me before Zyra and the Guardian showed up. Zyra and I have worked on previous missions before which I'll share with you another time." Valon explained.

"It was nothing." Replied Xev. "It's good to see that you're back with us." He clasped Valon's arm.

"I'll speak with you guys soon. Have a good evening."

"Wait. Will you be the one to train Zanir and I how to use magic or will it be one of the other mages?"

"I'm unsure at the moment although I wish it could be me that progresses you through training. We shall see if Darwyn needs me for other matters. I wish you all a good night." Valon replied.

With that Valon left the room.

"Can we ever catch a break?" Zanir said slumping himself down against the wall as he had before. It felt to him that every single day, in human terms that was, something major had happened where he narrowly escaped death. Sooner or later he knew his luck would run out.

"It's what to expect in this line of work. You must be ready for the unexpected." Zyra said with her eyes closed, hands rested on her stomach.

"It seems we've traded places." Xev said to Zyra now sitting in the chair next to the bed he had been in earlier.

"It seems we have. You'll stay here to guard me as I did you right?" she said in a joking manner.

Xev felt obligated to do so. Besides, his body wasn't feeling tired at all. He would stay with her as she healed over the next while until she woke up which he guessed would take ten to twelve ours as it had for him.

"Yes of course I will. That's plenty of time to practice and prepare myself for the upcoming testing."

"No its fine, you don't have to. I'll be okay…" she passed out from the medication kicking in.

Xev didn't want to leave her here knocked out from the medication unable to defend herself in case something happened so he stayed. Soon after, a man came by to escort Zanir to a room that had been readied for him.

"You should come so you know where the rooms are." Zanir said before leaving.

"You're right. Let's go." Xev bent down and kissed Zyra on her forehead and followed them.

"I can see you two being good together." Zanir said with a smirk as they walked behind their escort.

"You think? Thanks. I'm not sure how things will work out though. We're both in the wrong type of job to have a normal relationship." He responded. "I haven't told her how much I fancy her. Don't think it would do any good."

"You never know. Just see how things go. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

They continued outside north of the keep to a long wooden building that was three stories high with a flat roof. Entering through two large wooden doors in the middle of the building they walked up a flight of stairs to the third floor. Down the hall to the right is where the man stopped and turned around.

"Three rooms on my right have been given to you during your time here. They aren't much our apologies but we were not expecting to house three new agents. All identical rooms so there shouldn't be any issues. Here are the keys. Just hold it close to the handle and it will open. He gave one to Zanir and two to Xev so he could hold on to Zyra's. I'll be back soon enough with orders from Lord Darwyn. Until then." He left without any further word.

"Well. Let's have a look." Xev said.

He took one of the keys which was a small, thin, rectangular sheet of iron and held it close to the handle. With an unlocking sound the door popped open slightly. Zanir did the same to his room. Xev chose the room in the middle of the three. He walked in and looked around. A single queen sized bed in the far corner, a wardrobe, desk and fireplace filled the room. It was surprisingly warm and comfy inside, a thousand times better then he was accustomed to.

He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door where he found fresh new shirts, tunics and pants that were all black. A pair of new black boots was at the bottom. With a much needed change of clothes, he pulled on the new pair of boots and put the two keys in his pocket. He decided on the black pants and long sleeve shirt. Feeling like a proper agent he left the room closing the door behind.

Xev knocked on Zanir's door to let him know that he was going to go look for the location where they were housing Svarturvog and asked if he wanted to join.

"I'm just going to enjoy the comforts of the room for a while. Haven't lain down in a bed for ages. I'll see you soon." Zanir said and closed the door.

Xev needed to bath and decided to do so before finding where Svarturvog was. He walked down the hallway where he found the bath room. He pushed the door open and found a table stacked with towels in the middle of a room with shower stalls on all sides. It was empty. He grabbed a towel and chose the shower at the far end. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper clean with soap.

There was a circular depression on the wall which he pressed and the water fell from above warm and refreshing. He found soap and began to lather and just then he heard the door to the bath room open. Turning around he didn't see anyone enter. Thinking nothing of it he turned back to face the warm water. A girlish laugh came from behind startling him. He quickly turned prepared to defend himself and no one was there. Suddenly a woman appeared before him completely naked. She had long, straight silver hair tied back into a high ponytail. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"So you're the one she talks about all the time." She said pushing him back to the wall and kissed him deeply.

She backed away her eyes glowing silver.

"Who are…" Xev said before she vanished. "Wait!"

Xev laughed and shook his head. _Can things get any more confusing?_ He wondered to himself. _Seems I've got a secret admirer here. _Afterwards he dried himself off and left to look for Svarturvog's housing location pondering who the silver haired woman could be.


	20. Chapter 19: A Friend

Chapter 19: A Friend

Xev left the housing building without a clue as to where Svarturvog was being held. He looked up into the dark night sky. Nothing but black except for a few stars and the large moon trying to penetrate through thick black clouds. Snow was falling slowly with almost no breeze. Following the path he took from the keep, seeing only a few yards ahead with glows of lanterns along the buildings and path, he found two guards that were on their rounds.

"Excuse me." Xev said startling both of them. They quickly drew their white enchanted swords and stopped halfway before noticing who it was.

"Apologies for startling you men, but I need to know where the supply building is. You know, the one housing a dragon." He said stood there his arms crossed shivering a bit.

"We're headed towards it. If you just follow us." One of them said sheathing his sword. They turned to continue their round.

He followed them which took him to the north eastern quadrant of the fort. They passed two more guards going the opposite way. Not long after they arrived at a large square building which had many agents and guards around its perimeter with some of them moving large crates of supplies into the entrance.

"There it is. You should find your dragon in there. Have a good night." Said a guard and they left.

"Many thanks." Xev said and rushed over to the entrance.

Two agents approached him to validate his identity.

"Your dragon seems very well behaved Xev. We're honored to have been assigned to watch over him." One of them said.

"It's good to hear that he hasn't been too much trouble." Xev replied with a smile.

They allowed him to pass without any issues.

As he walked through the large opening to the supply building he saw Svarturvog curled up sleeping on a mound of hay surrounded by a semicircle of supply crates. Gored animal remains across in the hay from his previous meal. He walked over silently so as not to scare him.

"Svarturvog." He whispered. "I heard that you caught the assassin. Thank you for that."

Svarturvog opened his eyes and nudged Xev's hand with his head. Xev sat down next to him.

"It's good to finally spend time with you. It's been crazy the last few days or day I guess? I'm still getting used to this new time scale." Xev said as he gently ran his hands down the dragon's side which was vibrating deeply.

Svarturvog was very sleepy since he had just recently finished a meal. Xev noticed that he had grown slightly but he still was no taller than his waist. He looked at the spikes running down his body and saw that they were starting to darken from a whitish colour into jet black like his scales. Two large fangs began to protrude from his upper lip now. Xev still couldn't believe he had found such an astonishing animal. He remained with his dragon for hours enjoying each other's company falling in and out of sleep until he thought he should get back to see how Zyra was doing.

"Svarturvog, I've got to go for a bit. Don't worry I'll see you very soon." He assured him and pet his head while he was still asleep.

After slowly backing away as to not wake him up he left the supply building and walked back to the main keep's medical bay where Zyra was resting. He entered the room and saw Zyra still there. She opened her eyes and noticed him.

"How's your leg doing?" Xev asked and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"It's doing alright. Still very painful when the meds wear off." She replied slowly sitting up. "I've regained my energy which is good." She massaged her leg.

"I'm glad to hear. Do you think you can walk on it?"

"No. Not unless I have to."

"Okay. We've got the rooms sorted and I have your key. Do you want to head back there? I'm sure the bed is nicer than this one." Xev asked.

"Yes I'd love to. I don't like the smell of this place." She said and grabbed the medication she was supposed to use to speed up the muscle and bone regeneration time. Zyra then moved to the side of the bed and lowered her feet to the floor.

"Perfect. I'll help support your weight." He said and wrapped his right arm around her side and put her left arm around his shoulders. "One, two, three." Xev said before lifting her off the bed.

Zyra winced in pain as she slowly began to walk, Xev holding her up all the while.

"Thank you." Zyra said as they made their way down the halls to the exit.

"I'm still not used to how slowly time feels to pass here. Days are much longer than back home." He said while he helped her along the path outside towards the housing building.

"Don't worry, your body will naturally adjust to this world soon enough. Since you spent so much time in the human world and grew up experiencing sun light and shorter days it is different to me and everyone else here who only know the darker skies and knights of the Fae world and nothing else. All we know of the human world is from words in books and stories from those who have been. I understand it must be difficult though." She said and lightly rested her head on his shoulder for a few seconds as they kept walking slowly so as to comfort him.

They entered the building and came before the set of stairs that led to their floor.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked.

"Such a gentleman you are. That would be kind." She smiled.

Xev bent down and without effort, picked her up carefully. His left arm around her legs and right arm under her back. She was very light yet very strong. He knew she could easily kill him numerous ways with her training yet she felt so fragile.

"What?" She smiled.

"Nothing. You're just so heavy." He joked and pretended to struggle.

She punched him lightly, "You jerk." Zyra said rolling her eyes.

Once at the top he set her down.

"Thank you." She continued to let Xev support her as they walked over to the rooms.

"This one is yours. They're all the same don't think we left you with the worst room." He smiled and handed her the key.

She held the key close to the handle but nothing happened. She tried again with the same result.

"Here try mine."

Nothing.

"Must be broken or something." She said. "May I just stay with you?" She asked. "I don't want to walk back to the keep asking for another key."

"Yeah of course. No worries." He said.

He opened his door and helped Zyra walk through.

"Not bad this." She said looking around.

"It's nice. You can have the bed if you want. I'll take the floor."

"What, you don't want to share? Do I smell or something? I bathed just before the event in the interrogation room." She said.

"No you don't. I didn't mean any offence only out of kind gesture." He quickly said.

"Okay, but you honestly deserve to rest in a proper bed please I insist."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it." He smiled.

He walked her over and she slowly moved onto the bed raising her legs without issue. He helped her take off her boots.

"Do you have any spare clothes in the wardrobe I could use? My pants are destroyed from the blast." She looked down at the giant rip where the chain shrapnel went through. Dried blood stained the area although hard to see since her pants were black.

"There should be. Not sure if it's all men's." He walked over and looked inside. "There's some small black leggings like yours and some black shirts you like to wear as well."

"Perfect can you bring them here. Thanks." Zyra said.

He brought them over and she began to change. Xev turned around and decided to try and start a fire in the fireplace with magic. He walked over and knelt down. There was some wood inside it that was enchanted to not burn through only hold flames above it but of course Xev didn't know that. He kept focusing on the wood and saying the word of fire but failing all the while.

"You don't need to focus on the wood. Just think of the flame." Zyra said.

He did as so and a few tries later large flames came into being inside the fire pace filling the room with warmth and light.

"Nice work. At least you can cast a fire spell when your training time comes." She joked.

"Thank the gods right?" He smiled and sat back letting the fires energy relax his body.

They both enjoyed the fire in silence for a little while.

"You should rest for the new day. I'm sure your training will start then." Zyra said then took some medicine and got under the covers of the bed.

"True." He said and took his shirt and boots off then got into bed next to her.

Zyra pulled the covers over Xev and cuddled closer to him. There wasn't much room. She laid on her side and rested her right hand over Xev's chest.

"Your heart beat is really fast. You feeling okay?" she whispered.

"I'm okay, just anxious about the tests tomorrow. That and your hand is really cold." He laughed and brought his left hand over top hers for warmth.

"You'll do fine." She whispered a spell that calmed him.

His heart beat lowered and he felt very relaxed.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes.

"How's your dragon by the way?"

"He's doing great. They're feeding him and guarding him well." He replied.

"He's a strong animal. The way he caught the assassin surprised me."

"You and me both."

"Sleep well Xev." She whispered falling asleep from the healing medication.

"Good night."An image of the silver woman appeared in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about who she could be.

Time passed as he slept for a short while until the familiar presence of her grew stronger. He quickly opened his eyes and looked to the left where she stood in front of the fire staring at him. She wore a similar black outfit as Zyra. Their gazes met and shivers ran down his body. He went to sit up.

"Stay." She whispered and silently walked over to the bed.

He watched as she slipped in bed next to him pulling the covers over herself. She also laid on her side very close to Xev resting her head on his pillow. He didn't know what to do.

She hugged him closer with her left arm. "How is she?"

"She's well." Xev replied. "Do you know her?"

"Yes. We're close friends. She hasn't told you about me?"

"No, she hasn't really told me much about her personal life."

"We haven't seen each other much recently."

"I'm sorry to hear. I would love to know your name." he whispered, careful not to wake Zyra.

"Tahan." She said.

"A beautiful name."

She smiled, "Thank you for looking after her."

"You're welcome although she was the one doing most of the saving."

"She's good at it isn't she?" Tahan reached over to Zyra's hand that was rested on Xev's chest and gently lifted it so she could kiss her.

"How long have you known each other? Xev asked.

"A while now…" She quickly avoided going any further with the subject and asked, "May I stay here with you both? I need to rest my mind."

"Yes if you'd like."

"Thank you. I heard that you'll be tested on your skills as a fighter and caster tomorrow. I asked Valon to take Zyra's place as your opponent duelist due to her injury. I'll go easy don't worry." She smiled.

"Same here." He joked, "Did Valon say he'll be testing me on my casting?"

"I'm sure he will be."

"Okay. That makes me a little less worried. He's the one who first taught me."

"You shouldn't worry it's just a display of your current skills and we'll help you improve where needed."

"Well I can already tell you my casting needs a lot of work." He said. "The only proper casting I know is how to summon fire. Everything else I've done has been spontaneous or from exploiting the power of the amulet."

"That's alright. I think you'll learn it quickly. Let's rest now." She said and hugged him tightly for a second.

Xev was a bit surprised at Zyra's relationship with Tahan. Not at the nature of their togetherness but how she didn't tell him considering how much she probably means to Zyra. Either way it did nothing to harm his feelings for Zyra.

_Maybe us three could be together?_ He thought to himself. _No don't be foolish. _

He fell asleep next to two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen struggling to hide a cheeky smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 20: Proving Grounds

Chapter 20: Proving Grounds

It was a new day in the Fae world. The moon light was shining through the window lighting up the room considerably in a silvery white colour.

Feeling refreshed from resting his mind he looked over and noticed that Tahan had gone. Zyra was up doing some sort of stretching routine next to the bed. She bent down to touch her toes but winced in pain inches away and stopped, clear evidence that her leg still had not fully recovered.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Good minus the periodic jolts of pain up my leg and the stiffness. At least I can walk now." She put her knee high black leather boots on.

"Not sure if you know but one of your close friends showed up late last night." Xev said as he sat up curious to see her reaction.

"Tahan. I could tell she was here. I was going to tell you about her but I wasn't sure when the right time was." She replied.

"It's good that your close. She's nice."

"Thanks. I wanted to keep our relationship a secret because I care about her and don't want that to be used as a weakness against me from our enemies." Zyra said.

"I understand." He got up and stretched. "She will be taking your place as our trainer until you have recovered fully she said."

"Okay. Don't go easy on her, she's just as skilled as I." She joked.

After washing up in the bathing room down the hall they met up with Zanir back in their room and waited for any orders regarding their testing that was surely to come.

"Can we get it over with already?" Zanir said as he paced around the room anxiously. 'These longer days are messing with my head."

"I feel the same way Zanir." Xev said. "Do you think Svarturvog will be allowed to join us?"

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea. He's still fairly unpredictable and the testing could make him uneasy." Zyra replied as she sat on the edge of the bed massaging her leg.

"That's true. I just don't want him to be locked up any longer. He's a wild creature that needs to have room to fly and hunt." Xev said staring out the window over the rebel base. The dark shroud of the Fae night lifted.

"We need new weapons Xev and I mean proper weapons. You don't even have one. I've somehow managed to hold onto mine from back home." Zanir said as he drew his sword that was in fairly poor condition.

Not long before they got back there was a knock at the door. Zyra cautiously answered. The same man who brought them there during the night walked into the room.

"I trust you enjoy the housing? Good. Are you three ready for today's proceedings?" he asked.

After a few nods he asked them to follow him towards the training grounds. They left the housing building and made their way to the South Eastern quadrant of the base. Once there Xev noticed it looked similar to the training area back in Draesfjord, about one hundred yards by one hundred yards.

He saw a shadowy figure stood at the far end firing off bright white arrows that left a light trail behind them at a humanoid target. The being kept releasing the arrows at inhuman speed. Xev's stomach sunk at the thought of having to face the Fae archer.

At the centre of the field was a small dueling circle, where Valon was. One of Lord Darwyn's recruitment advisers was stood next to him. Tahan was going through a stretching routine similar to what he saw Zyra doing earlier. She was dressed in black like everyone else there except Valon in his silvery cloak. A few others were there as well, a fairly tall black-armoured soldier carrying a massive broadsword across his back and a sword at his side. Xev was in the presence of some of the toughest, most skilled fighters the rebels had that were free to train them. As they approached the centre dueling area Valon stepped forward and shook all of their hands.

"It's good to see you all. I hope you're recovering well Zyra and as you know Tahan will be testing Xev's fighting skills. Zanir you will be tested by Commander Draus." He motioned his hand towards the commander and he bowed with a smile across his chiseled face. "Xev you'll also be trained by our most skilled archer assassin Auden. I will be teaching you both in the field of magic."

Auden appeared directly in front of Xev and bowed his head slightly without a smile. He had long black hair tied back into a pony tail. One dark leather shoulder pad on his left side, leather chest piece and gloves. He also had his beautifully crafted long bow on his back and two sheathed daggers on his belt. Who knows what other concealed weapons he carried.

"Now, before we begin these exercises, you two will need proper weapons considering the state of your sword Zanir and the lack of yours Xev. I've taken it upon myself to personally choose weapons I think will serve you well." Valon said and turned to a table that was outside of the dueling area which had a number of weapons laid out.

The brothers followed Valon over to the table which had a bow, a collection of daggers of varying lengths and two swords. All weapons were sheathed besides the bow and its quiver.

"I know that you boys are already well trained in many different weapons but we want to evaluate your fighting styles and where improvement is needed." Valon said. "The bow and daggers are yours Xev and the swords yours Zanir."

The brothers armed themselves. Xev grabbed the finely carved bow, which on closer inspection had glowing purple markings that spun around the dark brown polished wood. It wasn't a longbow like Auden's. Xev pulled the string back which was surprisingly easy to do.

"Ah yes, these weapons have been enchanted by yours truly." Valon said with a smile. "Your bow Xev, has the ability to fire magical arrows, a string that will never fail you and increased firing speed of your arrows and therefore more penetrating power."

Xev belted on the two larger daggers. He unsheathed one which was hands length, narrow bladed and extremely sharp. It had a black glowing mist emanating from the dark blade. Its hilt, quality black leather and fit his hand perfectly. He unsheathed the other dagger which was longer and glowed white. Its blade had a white engraving on the silver, a type of enchantment marking and its hilt, white leather.

"You're black dagger Xev is enchanted with an energy sap. When you draw blood with it, the enemy will suffer a constant energy drain until it is healed over. You're white dagger, indestructible, permanent sharpness and will pierce the strongest of armours. It also ignores most armour enchantments. The other three smaller throwing daggers are enchanted with the similar energy sap spells."

Zanir took both swords. One was a large two-handed broadsword which he strapped to his back and the other a one-handed sword. He drew the one hander which had the similar white enchantment as Xev's dagger. Then he drew the two handed sword and swung it around which he found to be much lighter than expected. It also had the white enchantment but it was made out of hardened silver similar to Xev's dagger whereas the other sword was cast from quality iron.

"I hope you find these to be fitting weapons for now. They were not cheap but since you both work with the rebels, they're on us." Valon joked. "Also, each weapon is fitted with a power source spell that will naturally regenerate from the environment and can also be refilled with your own energy. This will help in long fights and for spell casting."

"I thank you and everyone else who has crafted these extraordinary weapons." Xev said feeling very powerful. If only he had the armour and magical training to go with it he'd feel unstoppable.

"Aye, thank you." Zanir said.

"Now, let's not forget about armour." Valon said "Behind the table are two chests. Have a look."

They walked around the wooden table and opened both of the chests. In one Zanir found similar heavy plate gear as the commander. A cuirass, gauntlets that had a pointed edge near the elbow, boots, also with a pointed edge at the knee, a helmet that covered the entire head except for a space for the nose and eye slits. Shoulder pads that had three layers of narrowed plate. The gear set also included armoured leggings and a black cape folded at the bottom of the chest.

Xev's gear was of black heavy leather. It included a chest piece that was fitted with leather shoulder pads. The left pad had a raised piece of padding to protect the neck. A black cloak fitted with a large hood was also folded at the bottom. High leather boots, gauntlets and leggings which were all outfitted with countless sheaths for throwing knives.

"While you get suited up I'll explain some of the armour enchantments that you have. First, on your cloak Xev, an enchantment that hides your shadow which is ideal for when you learn the stealth spell. Both of your armour sets will increase your overall energy just as the weapons. That's what we can provide so far. In the future you may receive upgrades." Valon said.

With his armour now on, Xev felt like he could defeat Auden, Tahan, Commander Draus and anyone else that dare chose to challenge him. At least if they didn't use their magic. He laughed. Zanir looked very menacing in his gear and it sent shivers up his spine. He thanked the gods that they weren't enemies.

"Perfect. Let's move on to some actual testing." Valon said. "We will improve on your hand to hand combat, weapons handling and your respective combat fields. For example, Xev in the art of spying, staying invisible, reading body language, investigative strategies etc, and for you Zanir, commanding elite squads behind enemy lines, and larger forces. For certain missions we may need you both to work together or be in different places entirely. These exercises will happen every other day. The days in between will consist of mental exercises and also learning how to cast spells. This training process shouldn't take too long as you both have somewhat mastered the fighting aspect. It's the magic part that will take up most of your time here. Any questions?"

"How long do you expect us to stay here and train? Vraeza is out there and he's getting stronger. We need to act fast if we're to be able to stop him." Zanir said.

"My guess, one Fae month, which is roughly three Human months. It will go by faster than you think." Valon replied. "Our strategy will be to eliminate Vraeza's power ring that is full of high ranking dark and light Fae in order to weaken his overall influence and strength. Then once they have been removed, we can strike at him. Currently he has far too many lords and shades behind him which will take some time to devise assassination and or capture missions."

"Sounds good." Xev said. "I'm ready to try out this new gear."

"Perfect! I'll have you both work on fighting techniques here in the dueling circle first. Who would like to go first?" Valon asked.

Xev glanced over at Tahan, she smiled back. "I'll go." He said.

"Take your places. I'll ward your weapons so they cannot cut." Valon said. "Xev, I want you to fight as you normally would, nothing too fancy and only with your daggers. You will learn archery from Auden."

"Will do." Knowing he was being tested on everything he does, he decided to keep his bow and quiver equipped as it would be in most fights. He needed to get used to the wait and potential decrease in his maneuverability. He drew both of his new daggers waving them through the air hearing the blades slicing effortlessly through the air. Tahan only drew one of her daggers, a dark green blade that was longer than both of his.

"Remember no magic use during this evalutation." Valon reiterated.

Xev quickly sized her up and searched for any possible weaknesses he could use, nothing but her shorter reach which he knew did not matter much as she was lighting fast. Her stance and movements were solid and calculated. They moved closer towards each other. Xev wasn't going to make the first move.

She bent her knees and lunged towards him, dagger outstretched. Xev side stepped her and tried to sneak his right handed dark blade to make contact with her back but she swiftly ducked and rolled in the direction she had attacked. Xev released one of the throwing knives from his left gauntlet sheath before she could stand. As Tehan completed her roll she lept upwards and front flipped over the knife as it flew below her. She landed on both feet and turned to face him with a wink.

Tahan slowly walked towards him both of her daggers drawn this time. Her other dagger was white like his. Xev stood his ground unsure of her next move. She was staring directly into his eyes while walking closer. No smile just a straight face. He didn't want to look away. Any closer and they would bump noses. He wasn't sure if she was going to attack so he slashed his right dagger towards her left arm. Tahan still in his gaze, smoothly blocked it with her left dagger and with her right, jabbed the inside of his elbow which would have gone straight through had their weapons not been warded. Xev screamed out in pain and released his dagger which fell to the ground.

Tahan then threw a series of jabs at Xev, right, left, right. He caught a few of them on his left gauntlet and his blade. He was losing ground. After her onslaught, she finished her combo with a high kick to his chest which sent him flying on his back hitting the ground hard. His bow and quiver were not damaged. She pounced on him pinning him to the ground and stabbed down towards his neck with both daggers. He caught her right blade with his left and grabbed her left wrist with his right just before they made contact. He struggled to keep the sharp daggers from his neck. He felt his right arm start to give out from the earlier hit which would definitely leave a bruise.

Xev brought his right knee up forcefully to her back and pushed with his arms which successfully threw her off his chest. She rolled forwards, got to her knees, spun and sent two throwing knives at Xev before he could fully stand and recover. With his heightened senses, he chose to deflect the most lethal one headed straight for his head with his white dagger. It struck the blade and was sent off to his left where Valon caught it with his magic. The second one hit him above the right knee and nearly made him double over in pain but he fought against it.

Tehan was upon him again, unrelenting in her efforts to disable him. She slashed at his mid-section, he jumped back. She ran and jumped up knocking away his dagger landing on his shoulder, she wrapped one leg around the black of his neck and pushed down. Xev was forced to the ground head first, and was then jabbed in the sides by her daggers sending pain up his body. She leapt off his back and black flipped readying herself low to the ground knowing she had pretty much defeated him. She waited to see if he would continue.

Xev took a few painful breaths in his sides burning. He was outmatched which didn't really surprise him. He expected to have himself humiliated in front of everyone anyways. He let a painful laugh out and got to his feet. He could hear Zanir laughing.

"Xev, focus on disabling her legs where most of her strength and agility comes from like she has done to you." Valon said.

Xev had a move in mind but it required her to engage him first. He limped closer to her slowly. She jumped forward and slashed from above with both daggers, Xev rolled to the right and as she went by him he took his dagger and jabbed it backwards where it made contact with the back of her left knee. She screamed, spun to her left and kicked him with her right leg sending him along the ground. Before he came to a stop he took the remaining two of his throwing daggers and sent them hurtling towards her. She flipped sideways but didn't get high enough due to her leg. One went over her and the other that would have gone under, hit her in the side. Valon caught the one which missed using magic. Tahan landed awkwardly on her back and the breath was knocked from her lungs. She sat up struggling to breathe and bent over holding her right side where his knife had hit.

Xev felt bad and limped over to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She said and stood up.

"Great work both of you. We've taken into consideration your skill level Xev. We'll continue this over the next few days. Now it's Zanir's turn to face the Commander.

Zyra walked over to help Xev move to outside the dueling circle. "Not bad." She smiled.

Tahan joined them, "He's better than I thought." She said jokingly.

"Thanks. Soon I'll be able to take you both out." He pulled his hood over his head to hide his embarrassment.

Zanir put his helmet on and met Commander Draus in the circle who stood almost a foot taller than him. He decided to use his new two-hander first.

"Ready?" Draus asked as he drew his two-hander as well.

Zanir moved forward holding the sword low then quickly spun bringing the sword around and down on top of the Commander. Draus brought his sword up slightly and angled it so that Zanir's blade would slide down to his left. As planned it worked and Zanirs' sword reflected down where it got embedded deep into the dirt. The wards around the blade created an empty space between the dirt and the sword. Zanir looked up awkwardly as he couldn't pull the sword back out.

Commander Draus laughed and swung his sword horizontally along the ground. Zanir jumped back and quickly drew his other sword narrowly being caught in its path. Then he charged the commander and jabbed forward. His advance was sidestepped and he received a punch in the side which knocked him off balance. Then he ducked under another swipe of the commander's sword. While Draus was readying another slash Zanir jumped close and brought his sword down on top of the commander's forearms. He didn't release the sword as hoped so he quickly reached the hilt of Draus's short sword on his belt and drew it then rolled out of the way.

Zanir now was dual wielding two weapons. The commander's short sword was lighter and smaller than his. Now all he had to do was disarm Draus and he would win the duel. The commander charged at him, his broadsword low to the ground behind him then he spun and slashed at Zanir. With both swords he blocked the attack by holding them to his left and braced for impact. A massive clang sounded and the force pushed Zanir along the ground his feet digging into the snowy dirt. Draus had lost all momentum and struggled to recouperate giving Zanir the chance to counter attack which he did by spinning to his left after being pushed back. Using both swords he slashed that the commander's forearms again this time Draus lost grip of his broadsword and it went flying to his right and landed in a puff of snow and dirt.

"Ahh, good move on using your opponent's weakened momentum to your advantage." Commander Draus said.

"Do you wish to continue? I think you've lost." Zanir said with a smile.

"Hah! Never underestimate your opponent."

With that the commander charged him and ducked to the right to evade a slash from Zanir. He blocked another slash by grabbing Zanir's right arm with his right hand and used his left to rip the sword from his grasp. With the sword now in his possession, he spun back and gave Zanir a left elbow to the chest. He stumbled backwards and failed to successfully block a lighting fast slash which smashed his sword from his hand.

Zanir yelled and charged forwards unarmed and received a nasty welt on his right forearm from blocking an attack, in reality his arm would have been severed, then collided with the commander, his arms wrapped around his torso. It nearly knocked the commander down but he brought his right elbow down on top of Zanir's helmet which sent it flying of his head dazing him. Draus then grabbed Zanir by the neck lifting off the ground with one hand and tossed him through the air ten feet back to the edge of the circle. A cloud of snow exploded over Xev and Tahan.

"That was a reckless decision on your part." Draus said and walked over to help him up. "Never charge the enemy without a solid plan of attack." He picked up his helmet and handed it to him.

"Interesting, thank you Zanir for your display. Draus and I will work with you on combat discipline over the next while. For now let's take a break." Valon said as he went over to heal the welts and bruises everyone had received.

After a while of combat advice between the brothers and the agents, Valon had Xev go over with Auden to spend time practicing with his new bow.

"I hear you're good with a bow?" Auden said as they walked over to the targets.

"Aye, I'd like to think so." Xev replied.

"Have a go at the targets down range to get a feel for the design of the bow. Currently the arrows in your quiver are standard without any enchantments." Auden explained crossing his arms leaning against the stone wall that encircled the rebel base.

He chose to stand there for a better vantage point in case any unforeseen attack occurred. Xev sent all twelve of his arrows down range. All struck the humanoid target's head. He loved how easily the string could be pulled back and yet still provide so much force to the arrow. Xev grabbed some more arrows from a barrel to refill his quiver.

"I see you have the basics down well for stationary targets. Let's try some moving targets." He walked over to the side of the range where a rope was and began to pull which sent a similar humanoid target sideways along the ground.

He took aim and released the arrow it struck the head as did the rest of the arrows. It was too easy for him.

"Alright let's not waste any more time on the basics. It doesn't look like you need any improvements there." He reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow that had a glowing white head. "This is enchanted and will fly very quickly and pierce almost any type of body armour."

Auden continued to give him more enchanted arrows. Some that exploded on impact others that froze a target in place. Some were poisonous, some drained energy, and some tranquilizers.

"Now these are just enchanted. You can also manipulate these arrows with magic for instance, guiding it to your target. We'll work on that later once you are more adept at controlling magic. For now just practice firing these at the targets." Auden said.

The boys continued for hours and hours with long breaks in between practicing. Valon had to disappear periodically to deal with other matters regarding security measures of the base and future mission planning with Lord Darwyn's advisers. Xev had gone to visit Svarturvog a few times during the long day where he spent a few hours walking around the base with him. Tahan and Zyra taught him new self defense and combat manoeuvers.

After a long and arduous day in the Fae world Xev had gone back to his room with Zyra. Tahan had gone for a briefing and Zanir was off doing his own business. Xev couldn't wait to rest his mind and let his body regenerate energy from the environment. Even though he was much stronger here, the training had taken a toll. He took his second bath of the day down the hall this time Zyra had joined him.

Xev stripped down to his shorts and got in the large waist deep bath. Zyra did the same on the opposite side across from him. The water was extremely warm and relaxing. He closed his eyes.

"How do you think the training day has gone?" Zyra asked once she was sitting down, the water up to her neck. She untied her hair from her high pony tail and let it fall. The ends just reaching below the surface.

"It was alright. Trivial here and there but I did learn some things. Mostly from you and Tahan." He said as the tension in his muscles dissipated into the steaming water.

"Good." She said and dunked her head under the water. Then she moved over closer to him. "How old are you? In Earth years that is." Zyra asked.

"Nineteen years. How much is that in Fae years? I'm bad with numbers." He said his eyes still closed.

"Nice. That's around three Fae years." She laughed. "I'm twenty in Fae years which is one hundred and twenty in Earth years. Each day here is equivalent to six Earth days. Three light, three night."

"Ouch my head. So in reality we're just a year apart?"

"It would seem so yes. It takes us very long to travel around our sun. We're too far from it hence the very little light our moons reflect down to us."

"Can we switch subject. This is too confusing for me. I just want to…" Zyra kissed him deeply. "…Relax." He said after the long kiss and opened his eyes.

Xev held her close and they continued kissing until the door open behind them and Zanir walked in. They moved away from each other.

"Oh. Apologies. Didn't mean to interrupt anything." With a big grin on his face. "Just came for a bath before we start again tomorrow."

"Please, join us." Zyra said.

"Looking forward to learning some skills from Valon." Xev said. "Hoping it's not too difficult."

"We'll see." Zanir replied. "It might be for what you'll learn considering Valon thinks you're better at it than I."

"I think you'll become stronger and be able to control it like me."

"Some just have a more natural ability to harness the power of our universe." Zyra added. "It doesn't mean that those who have trouble at the start do not acquire the same acuteness later on." She moved closer next to Xev and whispered in his right ear, "Tonight."


End file.
